


I Wanna Know What Love Is

by Jodz



Series: Hot Blooded [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dean Loves Pie, Dom Sam, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Dean, Explicit Consent, Feels, Flogging, Impala Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 4 Spoilers, Small amount of plot to start off with, Spanking, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodz/pseuds/Jodz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's back!!!  But something is different and the boys struggle to get one side of the relationship back to normal.  Sam has to be extra careful but Dean is feeling lonely and reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAACK!
> 
> Just cant stay away. Alright, kinda had to put some plot in (EWW I know gross) But bear with it for a couple chapters and the smutty porn shall commence in good time, don't fret.
> 
> *spoiler* Castiel will not be making an appearance. Just don't think he would get it! Any the boys get along just fine themselves.

After the crazy town antics in Colorado, and the nowhere town when the damn seal was broken, the boys decided to take a lazy couple of days. They hustled pool for a couple of nights and managed to scrape together enough money to afford a motel without the freaky stains on the sheets or the mildew on the walls. Sam had been quiet, too quiet. Dean had subtly tried the occasional touch, the odd flirtatious word but Sam was focused on the hunt for Lilith. There was very little that could shake Sam’s concentration. He was still hell bent on getting revenge for Dean’s death, despite him now being alive and well, physically at least. 

Dean was a mess inside, he couldn’t sleep, he could barely eat, he was pretty much on a beer and whiskey diet. Anytime he passed out, he would invariably wake up in a cold sweat, the sounds of pain drenched screams and wet gargled pleas of mercy ringing in his ears. He wished he could turn it all off. He wanted some way to blot out his feelings, his memories. All his usual methods of drinking himself to oblivion weren’t working. The pain, the screams, the sounds, sights and smells all still flooded his senses when exhaustion eventually caught up.

Dean was standing at the entryway of the club. There was a small part of him that was screaming at him to turn back. To go to the motel and find Sam, tell him how he felt like his brain was going to explode, to tell Sam that he really wished he couldn’t feel a damn thing and that Sam was the only one who could give him that, even for a little while. Instead he was standing, frozen to the spot, the rain streaming down now. A man exited the club, propped himself against the wall and lit a cigarette, he appraised Dean standing, getting increasingly wet, staring at the dimly lit sign ‘Hell’s Gates’. The man cleared his throat, “this your first time?”

“Here, yeah, in general... no.” Dean lifted his eyes to the man’s face, he seemed reasonably attractive, he was shorter than Dean, but then there was only one person in his life who was taller than him. He had dark brown short hair, muddy green eyes and a smirk that, in a previous life, Dean would quite happily punch. Now, however it held the promise of what he was looking for, punishment, salvation, even just here, like this way maybe he could repay for his actions in hell with his own pain.

“You a Dom or Sub?” The man asked, his appraising eyes looking over Dean thoroughly, as if trying to guess.

“Sub.”

“Really? Big guy like you?” The man pushed away from the wall and walking in a slow circle around Dean. “Where’s your Dom.”

“Don’t have one. He won’t... we don’t do that anymore.” There was a huge gap in his life since he came buck but Dean just knew Sam would never agree to touch him like that ever again. There had been not even a flicker of interest in his direction since his return. Besides, Sam was so caught up in doing things properly, there was no way he would give Dean what he needed. Dean needed this, or so he thought.

“Huh. Well, we have a spot open this evening with myself, small viewing room, only ten or so spectators. They would just love to see some new flesh.”

Dean clenched his jaw, he couldn’t go on pretending he was ok, he needed a release, he needed to not feel. He needed the punishment so that he could at least try to start thinking about forgiving himself. “Yeah, alright.” Dean followed the man inside. They descended down a few levels, the heavy smell of sex and sweat was intoxicating. The heat reminded him of where he had spent the last four months, or rather, in his mind, the last forty years. It reminded him of what he had done, the pain he had inflicted, the screams he had pulled from his victims. It steeled his resolve. He needed punishment for it all, he needed the pain, he needed to be made to scream and this was the only way he could do it. He wanted to go so far and deep into subspace that he might actually get somewhere close to the numbness he craved. Dean was led to a small room with a curtain across one side, it was a changing room of sorts. The other man turned and inspected him, again. 

“So what are you into?” 

“Whipping. Flogging. Pain. Need to be locked down tight.” He hated that he had to tell someone about what he liked. He never had to tell Sam what he wanted, Sam always just knew. The small, reasonable, side of Dean’s brain reminded him that that was another reason why he should turn around and get out of here.

“Huh, you like the hardcore don’tcha?” The man was smiling, pleased with his find out on the street, this wayward boy looking for a replacement Dom. Dean didn’t answer, he looked around as if looking for a cue as to what to do next. “Ok boy, strip. We are going on in five minutes. A couple of assistants will be through in a minute to get you strapped in.” The man left without another word. Dean slowly undressed, missing the way Sam would practically rip off his clothes in the midst of their first scene. Right on time two scantily clad men entered the room, they pulled Dean through the curtain to the next area, there were curtains on two side now, he must be on some kind of stage. There was a large cross shape, the St. Andrews cross, it was a piece of equipment that had once been used during the best scene in Dean’s life. Since then, in, hell, he had been strapped to the hated cross and torn to shreds over, and over, and over again. Dean backed away but was held fast by the men holding him. A third man came up behind him and slipped a gag behind his teeth. Within seconds he was slammed onto the cross, arms bound to the cross by metal shackles, padlocked shut. His legs were spread wide and shackled to the cross, leaving him spread wide and breathing hard. The keys to the four padlocks were put onto on a chain , clipped around his neck. 

This wasn’t right, he wasn’t even wearing a collar, he had never done anything like this without a collar on. The need and anticipation was soon replaced with fear and shame. How could he have been so stupid? To think this was a good idea, the man hadn’t checked for a safe word, he had no alarm he could press. Maybe it was for the best, Dean thought. He was here for punishment, he knew that. Even if the man didn’t know it, Dean would be punished for his crimes in hell and now there was no way out of it. Strangely, that provided Dean with a small amount of comfort. The curtain in front of Dean parted and he looked out at the small crowd gathered in front of the stage. There were whispers of appreciation, there were lustful looks but no one looking worried for him. The man Dean met outside walked onto the stage, he wore leather pants and nothing else. It was only now Dean realised he didn’t actually know the man’s name. A total stranger was going to tear him to shreds. That realisation nearly sparked a full blown panic. Dean centered himself with a few breaths. He wished he didn’t have the gag in place, it was hurting his jaw, his mouth was stretched so wide, the ‘O’ gag left his mouth open, he felt more exposed and vulnerable. It didn’t feel good, like it did with Sam. That thought had him straining against his shackles. He wanted his Dom. 

There was a fair amount of cursing going on inside the piece of shit car Sam had stolen. Dean had disappeared a few hours ago and there was no sign of him or the Impala. Usually this wouldn’t bother Sam but, Dean just wasn’t in the right headspace to be going off for hours at a time by himself. A search through the history on Sam’s laptop, which Dean was on earlier, gave him a list of places he could be. A few bars where the managers mumbled something about a guy matching Dean’s description asking some very weird questions about other bars in the area. One place’s name kept coming up: ‘Hell’s Gates.’ Whatever that place was, it didn’t sound good. Sam managed to get directions from one bar manager and raced across the city. He found the Impala, glinting in the moonlight like a beacon, beckoning Sam towards Dean. Sam saw the sign above the door for the club and groaned, this was definitely not a place Dean should be. He could smell the sweat from the street and it was intense. Sam just knew Dean would manage to find himself trouble if he went in. The voices of two men caught Sam’s attention, “Whaddya think of that pretty blonde one?”

“I can’t believe he’s a Sub! Who ever had him must have been one hell of a Dom.”

“Yeah. Wonder why his Dom ain’t here with him.”

“Word is his Dom abandoned him.” 

Sam had heard enough, that last comment had stung him hard. “Hey?! You two! Who are you talking about? Is his name Dean?”

One of the men spoke up, “Dunno his name, he’s a Sub, Sub’s don’t have names. Pretty, tall, green eyes, beautiful cock sucking lips...” 

“Fuck!” That sounded like Dean alright. “Of course he has a name! Where is he!” 

“Look, guy. I dunno if you’re an ex or what, but you need to leave now.” The other man said.

“I’m his Dom. Where is he?!” Sam was fighting to control his anger, he wanted to get to Dean but he might have to punch the daylights out of these two obnoxious dicks first.

“Two floors down, in the seventh circle room. They’re nearly done with intermission. Bitch is about to be caned.”

“What did you just call him?” Sam was on the very edge of his patience.

“When The Punisher was flogging him, he squealed like a bitch, hence his Sub name, Bitch.” For all the bravado the two men had, they were taken down with a couple of punches. Sam went to the impala, increasingly worried as it was left unlocked with the keys in the sun visor. Dean would never normally leave his Baby so exposed. He raided the trunk and found their ‘weekend bag’ the bag that held all their toys. He grabbed a few pieces from the bag and ran inside the club. He practically jumped down whole flights of stairs in order to save Dean from himself.

Without the comfort of subspace, Dean was on the edge of consciousness, the pain was too much, the whole of his front was on fire. The flogging lasted way too long, he was sure there must be a few cuts where the skin broke. It was a conflicting feeling, on one hand it was so wrong, this wasn’t what he came here for. On the other hand, it was no more than what he deserved. It was still like a vacation compared to Alistair and his blade. Dean was moved from the cross to a bench, he was shackled down again, kneeling on all fours, ass in the air, exposed. He had spotted the various canes and paddles lined up but he was still not able to use his safe word. The Dom didn’t seem to care about the tears streaming down his face, the heavy blinking of his eyes as he fought the darkness looming in his peripheral vision. The so-called Dom didn’t see the self loathing in Dean’s eyes, he didn’t notice the defeated, broken man who was strapped down in front of him.

Finally, Sam had found Dean, a curtain had opened and he could see him, strapped to a bench, sideways on the stage. There was a screen above the stage where he could see a close up of Dean’s face, it was tear stained, the gag looked much too big, his brother was clearly in distress. He crossed the room shouting, “Hey! Stop!!! Now!”

The Dom on the stage looked up at the intrusion, “Why would I stop? Bitch squeals so prettily. I’m just getting started.”

“I’m his Dom. He’s mine. You need to get away from him.” Sam’s voice was dangerously low.

“He told me you didn’t want him anymore. He wanted this.”

That sentence hurt more than any physical pain he had ever been in. He was thinking about broaching the subject with Dean, he knew Dean was craving subspace, Sam just hadn’t managed to think of a way to make it safe. “No, he wants me. There’s a fucking big difference. Let him go, now.”

“No.”

“Then let him decide what he wants.” Sam knew Dean would chose him. He just had to think very quickly how he could salvage the situation. Find some way that he could get Dean out of here without Dean thinking he needed to be here to be punished for whatever crimes he thought he needed to be punished for.

“Dom off?” 

“Sure whatever. You’ve clearly been busy with Dean, so let me show you how he really submits.” Thankfully the man on stage smirked and nodded, moving away to let Sam on the stage. The prick of a Dom must enjoy the pomp and theatre of the challenge, not understanding the consequence his actions would have on Dean.

Sam moved across the stage to Dean, he was trembling on his bonds, it couldn’t be because he was cold. He picked his words very carefully, he kept his voice deep, but as gentle as he could. “Dean? Hey, it’s me.” Sam unstrapped the gag, it was an effort to get it out, Dean’s jaw had gone stiff with the forced pressure.

“Sam?” Dean registered his Dom’s voice. It was gentle and caring, like it was after they had done a scene. It was loving and soft, comforting. When Sam used that voice Dean knew he had done well, that he was loved. That voice didn’t belong here, Dean was the worst brother, the worst Sub, ever. “Need to be punished. This is what I need.”

“No, Dean, it isn’t. I know what you need. I am the only one who can punish you, and Dean, you don’t need punishment. Let me show you what you need. What’s your safeword?”

“Sam, I don’t...”

“Tell. Me. Your. Safe word.”

“Poughkeepsie.” The weight of Sam’s voice affected Dean instantly. The demand in his voice made Dean instantly want to obey. Instantly, despite the situation Dean had found himself in, his Master’s commanding voice sent a wave of arousal through him, something that had been absent before now.

“Good boy.” Sam stroked along Dean’s back, encouraged by Dean curling his spine, chasing the touch. “I’m going to get you out of that.” Sam unclipped the keys from Dean’s neck, caressing the flesh with a finger. He helped his Sub to his feet, his legs were shaking. Sam kissed his Sub deeply, dominating his mouth. “Kneel Dean, I’m going to put your collar on. You need to remember who you belong to.” 

Dean knelt slowly, his eyes glued to Sam’s. Even this small gesture, handing the control to Sam willingly, it eased the ache in his chest. His true Dom bent down and kissed along his jaw, down to his neck. The feel of the leather against his skin was amazing, the collar was fitted tight, not too tight, but tight enough that Dean could feel it when he swallowed. It wasn’t his favourite one. That was always kept in the bottom of Dean’s bag, it wouldn’t be where Sam got this one. It sent a wave of arousal to his dick, he was powerless to stop it in front of all these people. For the first time since he arrived at this club he felt himself slipping into subspace. He thought he could get there himself with pain and punishment, turns out he just needed his Dom, his real Dom. He realised his mistake, he should have talked to Sam about this, maybe Sam would have helped him. “Thank you, Sir.” 

“Who decides if you need to be punished?” 

“You do, Sir.”

“Who decides if and when you get pleasure? How you get it? Who do you belong to Dean?” Sam asked, his voice still low and heavy. 

“You, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Sam couldn’t help but notice Dean’s cock twitch with interest. They way he looked at the small crowd. He was torn, on one hand he wanted to get Dean out of there. On the other hand if he could turn this horrible experience around for Dean, it might help to mend the damage done. He decided to take the middle ground, he needed to get Dean out of here but he would make sure Dean was looked after. He would find a way to make sure Dean was safe and what they did was consensual, and never from a place that made Dean feel like he was being punished for anything to do with hell. “Now, come with me. I’ll make you feel better.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Dean gave his brother a look that summed up everything he couldn’t bring himself to say in the last few months. It was a look that said that he was sorry he never confided in Sam. The look showed how messed up Dean felt inside, how confused and how torn he was. Sam read an entire story in Dean’s face. It would be a long journey, it would be tough, Sam would have to be super careful with his Sub brother. They would have to start with the basics all over again. He would have to find new ways of getting Dean to submit to him. It wasn’t so much that Sam wasn’t up for the challenge, more that he just really wanted to help his brother who was clearly struggling, and it was clear Dean was going keep trying to get what he wanted, with or without Sam. Therefore, in Sam’s eyes, it was better from the both of them if he took up his role as Dom once again. At least then Dean would be safe. 

The flogging had been too hard, there were cuts along more sensitive skin, the skin on the inside of Dean’s thighs was dripping with blood. Dean’s chest was decorated with red streaks, painfully crisscrossing. Sam had to just wrap a blanket from the Impala around his brother’s shoulders and lead him out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please comment or (if you like what you read) kudos :)

The night passed with little disruption, Dean slept soundly in the arms of his Dom.  It was the best night sleep he had had in a number of months.  Dean woke and smiled as he felt arms tighten around him as he stretched.  Deep down, however, it was little more than a band aid on the whole situation.  Unless Dean came clean with Sam and told him everything about hell, there was no way that Sam would go much further in terms of Domming and there would definitely be none of the bondage that Dean still craved.  As good as the scene yesterday was, Dean yearned for the game, the orgasms, even the pleasure/pain line was something he would give anything to experience.

 

“Good Morning Dean.  How are you today?”

 

“’m good.  Thanks.”  Dean turned inside Sam’s strong arms to face him.  


 

“Good, I thought we could progress on from yesterday.  Still no bondage, still no pain but I’ll make it good for you.”

 

“Sounds good.  Thanks Sam.”  Dean was close to saying something to Sam, saying he really needed those things but already Dean felt he was asking too much of Sam by getting him to Dom.  Sam should probably have a better Sub, someone who wasn’t as broken or as messed up as him.  Sam wasn’t getting any pleasure from Dean and that was wrong, Dean should be pleasuring him not the other way around.  At least that’s what Dean thought.

  
There was something in the jade green eyes that told Sam that Dean was still hiding something.  Past experience told him that trying to speak to Dean would be pointless, Dean would just push him away.  There was no way of using his ‘Dom’ status to get Dean to talk either.  The best way Sam could think of was just making Dean feel loved and giving him the ability to go into the quiet space in his mind that allowed his brother to escape the thoughts that were haunting him since his return from hell.  “Ok, Dean, I want you to go over to the wall, heels against the wall.  Go.”

  
The authoritative tone in Sam’s voice went straight to Dean’s dick, already starting to fill.  A small smile tugged at his lips, the fact that Sam always pulled this reaction from Dean reassured him that Sam would know how to help him, how to look after him.  Dean made his way to the wall, he turned his back to the wall and, as instructed, made sure his heels were flush against the skirting boards.  He held his arms down by his sides loosely, keeping his gaze at the end of his feet, it was a gentle but submissive pose for his Master.  “Hmm Dean, you’re so good for me.”  Dean quivered with pleasure at the praise.  He could be good.  This could work.  It was a mantra Dean kept up as he stared at the floor.   Sam gently lifted Dean’s cheek until they were gazing into each other’s eyes.  Sam moved in and crushed their mouths together, grabbing a handful of dirty blonde hair to keep the Sub still. Dean submitted fully as Sam essentially tongue fucked his mouth.  He made his best effort to keep his hands still and even pressed them against the wall to stop him reaching out.

 

  
There was a solid few minutes that Sam genuinely thought he was pulling this whole idea off.  Dean was pliant and quiet against him.  Submitting to him and doing very well to wait for instructions and staying still.  Just then, he felt Dean’s  hand graze up his side, searching for touch, Sam was happy with how the session was progressing and thought he’d try a small correction, “Naughty Sub, you know not to touch unless you’re told you’re allowed to.  As a correction, put your arms above your head.  Hold them there.”  Sam pulled Dean’s arms above his head and held them for a second.  Dean held his arms there as directed and Sam started his ministrations again.  He kissed along Dean’s jaw, down his neck and along the collar bone. Sam was going to lavish Dean with kisses and, if he was good, experiment with a hand job as a reward. He worked his way across Dean’s chest leaving wet kisses as he moved along.

 

  
For Dean, it was all going well until his arms started to ache.  Standing, stretched out like this was very similar to being strapped down, in hell, tortured, torn into, pulled apart, stitched messily back together, then painfully torn apart again until there was nothing left.  The pain he remembered was all too clear, all too vivid, the ache in his shoulders reminded Dean of being on the rack and pulled tight.  At the moment it was fine but Dean’s brain immediately anticipated the blood, the screaming.  Dean could feel his breath quicken, the shaking intensify.  He couldn’t bring himself to move, it only hurt more when he tried to struggle in...  Even in Dean’s own mind he struggled to say the word, Hell.  At the mere thought of that wretched, rancid pace, Dean was transported back there in his mind.  He was on the rack with the familiar demons, with their blades and their teasing, taunting laughs.

 

  
“DEAN!!!  HEY! HEY! HEY!”  Sam felt Dean tighten up, when he looked into Dean’s eyes, he wasn’t in the room anymore.  He was far, far away and panicking.  Tears were tearing down his face, his whole body shaking.  “Dean?”  When there was still no response, Sam just grabbed the Sub and lifted him to the bed they'd declared no man’s land, he laid Dean out and nearly wept when his brother curled into a ball and covered his face and wrapped his arms around himself, as if trying to protect himself from an unknown threat.  Sam tried to lay down next to him and wrap him up in his arms but was met with an animalistic growl that told Sam Dean wasn’t Dean anymore and he definitely wasn’t in pet play mode.  Dean was in survival mode and there was nothing Sam could do aside from wrapping the blankets of the bed loosely around the still naked man and keeping a close eye on him.  Sam dressed himself and sat on the unused bed, head in hands, analysing every single second of the last scene wondering what on earth he had done wrong to provoke such a strong adverse reaction from his Sub. The look on Dean’s face was one a Dom should never see, not if they were a good Dom anyway.  It was one of such fear, fear of what was going to happen next, fear that transcended rational thought to the point where safe words and alarms are forgotten and just base flight, fight and freezing were the only options.

 

  
Dean woke with a start, the nightmare was too close to real life and it really scared the shit out of him. In the dream, Dean was being kissed everywhere by Sam then the pain, the suffering from hell took over and Dean freaked out.  As Dean became more aware of his surroundings, he realised he wasn’t surrounded by his Dom’s arms but rather he was covered in blankets, he was still naked.  He stuck his head out of the covers and saw Sam sitting on the opposite bed, head in his hands.  The realisation hit Dean like a tonne of bricks.  It wasn’t a dream, he had really freaked out in front of Sam.  “Sam?”

 

  
“Dean, are you ok?”  Sam looked up from his hands, he felt horrendous, for so many reasons, most of all, he felt like the worst Dom in the planet for pushing his Sub to the point of such terror.    


 

“I’m fine, Sammy.  Sorry for freaking you out.  Won't happen again.”  


 

“That depends.”    


 

“On what?”  


 

“Are you going to tell me about what you’re hiding?”  He felt guilty but he couldn’t go on not knowing whatever it was Dean was hiding.  He had to give Dean an ultimatum and there was only ever one way that was going.  


 

“No, Sammy.  There’s nothing to tell.”  


 

“I know that’s a lie Dean.  I know you!  I can’t do this between us.  Please just let me help you, properly.  Share with me!”  


 

“You can’t help me so just quit it ok!  You know what in fact, forget this.  Forget everything.  I’m sure there’s jobs we should be working instead of sitting on our asses like this.”  There was no way Dean could share his dirty secrets from hell with Sam.  It was all too much. It would be admitting what he had become and he couldn’t face the inevitable look of shame and pity that would be carved into Sam’s face if he knew.  No, Dean thought it was much easier to just block everything out and getting back on the road.    


 

“Dean.  Don’t do this.  Don’t push me away.”  


 

“Then quit asking questions!”   Dean lifted his finger to the collar, only now did he realise it wasn’t padlocked shut like it normally was.  He undid the strap himself, rather clumsily, never having undone it himself in the past.  He chucked the collar on the bed next to Sam.  For the first time with Sam he felt exposed and vulnerable, and not in a good way.  He rushed to his own holdall and grabbed clothes and locked himself in the bathroom.  


 

The water was searing hot and just about scalded the sensitive, over-scrubbed skin.  Dean had never managed to feel properly clean since he came back from Hell, as if there was something wrong and unclean inside him now, because of what he had become.  He turned his face up to the spray and ran his fingers through his hair, dragging his nails over his scalp for the hundredth time.  Eventually, when the water ran cold and he started to shiver, Dean climbed out of the shower, quickly drying himself and dressing himself, the sooner he was on the road and working a case, the sooner he could get the stupid memories and feelings out of his head.  He also seriously needed a drink, or seven.    


 

The angels’ precious seal was broken, Dean was being pestered by a stalker angel and Sam was incessantly after information about what Dean remembered in hell.  The stupid junkless angel Uriel stoked the fires of curiosity within Sam.  Since then they also reversed the wishing well that granted everyone dreams.  It was then that Dean cracked, he couldn’t hold his pain in any longer.    


 

They pair stood on the pier surveying their latest work,  “I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the Pit. Everything. “  Dean said, his voice unsteady.  


 

“So tell me about it.”  Sam urged, he could help Dean, he knew he could.  If he just knew what happened he could make it better.   


 

“No.”  Dean stated.  


 

”Uh...”  


 

“I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it.”  
  


 

“Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You've got to let me help.”  
  


 

“How?”  Dean could see what Sam thinking, he loved that Sam wanted to make it better  He just wanted to give himself over so fully again.  He wanted nothing more , however the memory of his freak-out the last time stopped that train of thought in its tracks.  “Do you really think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow... heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here.”  
  


 

“I know that. “  Sam answered desperately.  


 

“The things that I saw... there aren't words.”  Dean paused to gather his voice, to stop it from breaking all together.  “There is no forgetting. There's no making it better.  Because it is right here... forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry.”  


 

At eleven PM that night, Sam wished Dean had remembered his own speech.  Sam came into the room after his late night run to clear his head, he can't have been gone more than an hour but clearly that was enough time for Dean to get rip roaringly drunk and come up with his most dangerous plan ever.    


 

Dean’s head was swimming, maybe those last few beers were overkill, he thought to himself, but he was determined.  He was sure he was going to get through a scene with Sam no matter what, he just needed to practice, lower his inhibitions then he wouldn’t freak out, then he and Sam could be together again and then he wouldn’t have to think, he could just let his Dom take over, that all made perfect sense to Dean at the time.  He undressed himself mechanically before Sam got back to the motel from his run.  He went to his own duffel where his favourite collar sat right down at the bottom, going unused for many months now.  He raised it to his neck and secured the strap, leaving the accompanying padlock on the bed for Sam to use.  He had to steady himself with the bed as he knelt on the floor and waiting for his Dom. When, eventually, Sam entered the room, Dean was just about falling asleep where he knelt.  He straightened with a start and looked up to the noise, seeing the tall figure in the door.  Dean’s vision was blurry, with tears as well as the effects of the bottle of Rot Gut he had consumed as well as a few beers to settle his nerves.  


 

“Oh, Dean...  What are you-“  


 

“Need you Sir!”  Dean blurted, his words croaking and slurred.  


 

Sam sighed and took in the sight of Dean, the hunter, the man who returned from hell trying to force himself to be Dean, the perfect Sub.  Nothing about the scene was right.  Dean’s cock lay limp and uninterested between his legs, something he never had an issue with previously.  The look on Dean’s face was one of agonising pain, not one of euphoric endorphins release following a punishment or correction.  “I can’t Dean.”  


 

“Why not!”  Dean sobbed, already regretting this choice and feeling pathetic and worthless all over again.  


 

“You know why.” Sam answered softly.  Reaching to take the collar off Dean’s neck.  


 

“NO!   Sam, just make me feel good, please!”  Dean batted the hands at the collar away.  


 

“No.  Dean, it’s not safe.  I need to know what happened in Hell, I need to know everything.  That’s the only way I can know how to help.  I can’t help you if you won’t let me.  


 

“Screw you.”  Dean snarled.  Feeling defensive, like an animal backed into a corner now.  He had made himself feel vulnerable and Sam had just stomped on it.  Dean tried and this was the thanks he got.  Dean tried to stand but lost his footing.  The next second he was in Sam’s arms, a second after that Sam lifted his legs so he was being carried like a child over to the bed.  


 

“I hope one day you tell me.  Then I can help.  I’m sure of it.  I still love you Dean.  I just wish you would come back to me.  All of you.”  Sam put Dean on top of his bed, as he pulled away Dean huddled under the blankets and put his back to Sam.  The gentle sobs shaking his shoulders.  Sam watched over Dean for the next half hour until the sobs subsided to more even breaths when sleep eventually claimed him.  


 

The next day, Sam woke, still in his running gear, in desperate need of a shower.  Dean wasn’t in the neighboring bed, Sam looked up and saw the keys for the Impala gone.  Sam sat up concerned, rubbing the sleep away.  He searched for minutes until he happened across the metal sink in the kitchenette of the room, there, the mangled remains of the collar from last night lay charred, almost beyond recognition.  Sam was gravely concerned now, surely Dean wouldn’t try another stunt at another Sex club.  The thought was quashed when the roaring sound of the car pulling up outside filled the room.    


 

Dean entered the room, his arm holding a new bottle of whiskey.  He nodded at Sam on entry, acknowledging the burnt remains of the collar, “Won’t happen again Sam.  Don’t worry.”  Dean cleared his throat with a cough and put on a more jovial tone.  “We are running low on cash so it’s pool hustling for the next few nights whilst we look for a job.”  


 

“Sure.”  Was all Sam could respond with.  When Dean sounded that happy these days, he was usually stubbornly ignoring his issues and Sam knew better than to push him, unless he fancied getting hit in the face again.  The boys spent the next week travelling, hustling pool and ditching town when the locals got wise to their scheme.  It was then they met up with Ruby, alerting them to a job with a girl hearing angel speaking...  
The whole saga overloaded the boys with information. Dean learnt about how intimate Ruby and Sam were.  He couldn’t really blame Sam, for all he knew Dean was dead and, although she was a demon, Sam couldn’t be a monk for the rest of his life and Dean didn’t expect him to.  Dean, with a heavy heart told Sam everything that happened.  


 

“It wasn't four months, you know.”  Dean blurted out.  


 

“What?”  


 

“It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years.”  


 

“My God.”  Sam exclaimed, already the trauma was worse than anything he could have imagined.  


 

“They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The -- the things that I did to them.”  The tears were streaming down his face now.  The one single tear making way for many more.  


 

Sam forced himself to respond.  “Dean... Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have.”  


 

“How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing.”  Sam knew now why Dean had been so desperate to Sub again.  He didn’t want to feel anything and Sam used to be able to give that to him.  Now, however, Sam needed time, to think, to decide how he was going to help.  He could do this.  Dean needed him now more than ever.  He could do this, he knew the extent of the pain Dean was in, how his head was working with.  That was all it took. Even so there was a tiny piece he was still holding onto, something that he still wasn’t sharing.  Within minutes Dean was brushing the tears from his face and jumped into the car and threatened to drive away if Sam didn’t get in then and there.  


 

The next month was spent tirelessly hunting.  Sam never had a chance to talk to Dean about starting their ‘other relationship’ Dean was too busy finding job after job.  The latest one being with the two kids who were locked in the house for the whole of their lives.  Dean was particularly disturbed by that case, Sam didn’t really understand why, it was even more disturbing when Dean didn’t even seem interested in his burger.  “You okay?”  


“You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that.”

 

“You were in hell, Dean. Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them. They were barely human.”  Sam was desperate to get his Dean back.  He was still busy thinking the many ways he could help Dean.  


 

“Yeah, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure.”  


 

“What?”  Sam questioned, his brow furrowing.  


 

“I enjoyed it, Sam. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it. All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever.”  Dean stood stoically as a tear slipped down his cheek.  It was then and there Sam steeled himself.  He had had enough of Dean’s self blame.  He could snap Dean out of it once and for all.  He knew everything now, knowledge was power and Sam had it all.  He made plans in his head for the next day when Dean had time to rest after today.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment or (if you like what you read) Kudos :)
> 
> Now that I've left you stewing in your feels for the last week enjoy the update :D
> 
> I love the feedback that I've had so far, its the best reaction I've had and I really appreciate it!

Sam insisted on driving for a while, Dean had no objections, after his earlier confessions, he was wiped and agreed to let his brother take over so that he could sleep for a couple of hours, surely there was another job or more people to hustle.  When Dean opened his eyes it was dark out, he removed his sunglasses that were shielding the sunlight.  He vaguely recognised one of the signs that passed them as Sam drove.  “Sam, where are we?”

 

“It’s ok Dean, you don’t have to worry about that anymore.”  Sam glanced over and made sure to capture Dean’s eyes so he could say more with his eyes.  He tried to convey mow much he loved Dean how much he wanted to be what Dean needed him to be.  He tried to convey how ready he was now that Dean had opened up to him.

 

“I thought you couldn’t do that with me anymore?  That it ‘wasn’t safe?’”  Dean quoted, his voice already sounding defeatist, they had been round this block already.

 

“That was before,”  Sam gripped the steering wheel tighter and squared his shoulders.”I know now, you’ve told me everything.  I know where your mind is at.  I know how to help you Dean.”

 

The sigh that escaped Dean’s chest was one of exasperation.  These were words that had been said just after Dean tried going it alone, they had already tried to make this work and it failed, miserably.  “Its fine Sammy, I don’t need your help, we should just find somewhere to stay tonight.  Look for a job, call Bobby, see if he has anything going.”

 

“We have somewhere to stay.”  Sam said, determined.  He wasn’t going to force Dean to do anything and, of course if Dean really said no Sam would never do anything without consent but, like with most things, Dean had to be convinced, coaxed, gently prodded the right way.  “We are going up to one of those cabins, like the ones we’ve been at before.”

 

“Sam, no.  We tried that and look how that ended up for us.”  Dean daren’t let himself hope, he was so tired of having the flickering precious glimmer of hope stamped out in front of him.  Deep down however, he could feel a quiver of excitement.  His pulse quickened minutely.  Sam did seem different, more confident.  Dean glanced up and found Sam’s deep hazel eyes and the focused line of his brow.  Dean’s defences all but crumbled,  “How do you know it’ll work?”  Dean whispered.

 

“You did your bit.  You told me what happened in Hell, thank you for that by the way!  I can take the pain away now.  I can make it good.  I know what I need to do.  I know what you need and I know how you need to be treated.  I can give you everything now.”  Sam moved one of his hands off the wheel and placed on Dean’s jean clad crotch, pushing in and grasping at the denim.  Dean gasped and couldn’t help but grind his hips forwards to meet the contact.  “There’s my good boy Dean.  We’re nearly there.”

 

The cabin came into view, Sam parked up and stepped out of the Impala, he grabbed his own duffel as well as the one that held all their toys.  However he mostly kept it out of view of Dean and when he managed to get into the cabin he stowed it behind the couch.  Dean hadn’t followed him in, Sam peered out the cabin door into the darkness and saw the door open but Dean sitting in the passenger’s side still.  Sam paced the driveway and knelt on the gravel and lifted his brother’s chin ever so gently untill those jade eyes was fixed on his.  “If you really don’t want to, I understand.  It’s ok.  But don’t let the last time put you off.  It’s different now.  So different.  You’re mine.  I need to make you feel good.”

 

“Don’t let me fall.”  Dean mumbled.  He couldn’t deal with anymore disappointment, anymore hurt.  On the other hand the need to let go, the need to let someone take over was still coursing through him, the feeling never left, it only ever got covered in the self digest and self loathing that prevented him from talking to Sam about everything earlier.

 

With his fingers still under his chin, Sam pulled his brother in for a long slow kiss. Encouraged, Sam guided Dean up to standing, Dean returned the slow kiss, hands gripping tightly at Sam’s hips.  “I won’t let you fall.  Just relax Dean, I got you.”  The younger brother slid his knee in-between Dean’s legs and grinded against the growing bulge.  Dean shivered and moaned into Sam’s mouth.

 

In that moment, the world fell away, the anxiety, the knowing guilt and pain eased just for a second.  It was as if since he came back from Hell he had been drowning, slipping deeper into the deep darkness that he could never escape from, only now, with Sam, he reached the surface, he could breathe again, he could swim to safety because Sam was here helping him.  It all made sense now in Dean’s brain and that made him want to give everything over to Sam that much quicker.  “Sammy, need you!  Fuck me!”  Dean met the gentle movement’s of Sam’s knee still against his crotch with more desperate movements.

 

“I will, but not yet.  We still need to do this properly.  If we don’t, that’s when mistakes are made and I won’t do that you.  I won’t let you fall.”  Sam moved his leg away and gave one more soft, deep kiss, “C’mon, let’s go inside.”

 

Dean followed wordlessly, as soon as he was in the door Sam was there kissing him again, this time it was more demanding, more dominating.  Dean surrendered and allowed Sam to explore every crevice of his mouth, Dean busied his hands under the hem of Sam’s shirt, he need to touch, he needed to make sure this was real. That it wasn’t just a dream.  Sam’s hands were everywhere, caressing his face, running fingers through his blonde hair.  They started unbuttoning Dean’s shirt, pulling the t-shirt away with little ceremony.  Sam worked off Dean’s belt and flung it across the room.  Before doing any more, Sam, started to undress too, which was unusual.  Normally, Sam would stay mostly dressed, a sign of power between them, Dean didn’t mention it, to lost in the waves of submission washing over him already.  Sam stood in his boxers, he gently pushed Dean until he was flush against the wall.  What happened next shocked Dean to silence.  Sam shimmied out of his boxer’s and stood naked for a moment, standing proud and strong.  Dean marvelled at the sight but didn’t have long with the image before Sam was on him again kissing, lapping and sucking over his bare chest.  Dean still kept hands on Sam, again to keep himself tethered to this reality.  Sam deftly worked at the buttons at Dean’s crotch and pulled his jeans and boxers off together, Dean stepping out easily.  They both stood, eyes gazing into each other’s.  It was a moment before Sam broke the silence.  “We are both here, together.  Both vulnerable, look.”  Sam gestured to themselves, standing as naked as the day they were born.  “But I want you to give yourself to me Dean.  When I ask you things, know that there’s a reason and it’s to make you feel better.  We are both in this together.  I made you a promise to not let you fall and I’ll keep that but I need you to promise that you’ll jump.  You need to jump and you need to let me catch you.  I won’t let you fall.”

 

“Ok.”  Dean said quietly, a single tear falling.

 

“Dean.  I’ll put a collar on you then we can begin.”

 

“I burnt my collar....”  Dean whispered absently.

 

“I know.  I’ll get another one the same.  In the mean time we will just have to use another.”  Dean stood as he watched his brother stride across the room and pick up a bag from behind the loveseat.  He pulled a very normal looking collar from the duffel and brought it to Dean, securing it with a tightness that Dean could feel when he swallowed.  “Now, You have your collar on Dean.  I expect you to behave now.”  Sam slid his hand down Dean’s body, running a finger along the hard muscle at the base of his cock.  

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good boy.  Now until I get cuffs on you, you can touch me whenever you like. Ok.  Any time.  I’m here.  I’m real, if you ever need to check that, you can.”

 

“Thank you. Sir.”  Subspace came so easily to him when he was with Sam.  There was no doubt that he would give himself so fully over.

 

“Now, I’m going to suck you off and you’re going to let me, because your pleasure is mine.  Your dick is mine and I have been wanting to taste your cock for months now.”  Sam knelt and ran his lips up Dean’s thigh.  He nipped at the skin at the very base before lapping one ball into his mouth, rolling it around in his mouth and doing the same with the other.  Sam felt Dean holding the back of his neck, blunt nails digging into the skin, the tension clear to see.  “Dean, relax for me.  I got you.”  A quick glance up and he saw Dean nodding and leaning his head against the wall, the hand falling away and resting easily on his shoulder.  Sam turned his attention to Dean’s dick and took as much as he could at once. He bobbed and relaxed his throat so he could take in the last few inches.  He moaned around the girth and felt Dean shudder in response.  Again, Sam flicked his gaze upwards and saw apple green eyes watching him, mouth slack, eye lids drooping.  Sam spent what felt like hours praising the dick in his mouth, cupping the balls in his hand at eh same time.  Dean was moaning above him with delight and desperation. 

 

“Sir, I gonna come, please can I come!?”   Dean’s hand was back, this time winding it through Sam’s long hair.  He needed to know this was real, he hadn’t felt this way since their last visit to one of these cabins.  He had had some encounters, one of which was rather heavenly, but nothing compared to the feeling of strong hands gripping his thighs and the feeling of his brother sucking his dick.

 

The sound Sam made as he pulled off Dean was simply scandalous, the length of muscle popping out of his mouth.  “You can come Dean.”  Immediately Sam was back on it and sucking as hard as he could, hollowing his cheeks.

 

“Ah!  Fuuuuck!”  Dean all but screamed as he came hard down Sam’s throat.  Sam milked him for everything he had to offer, keeping his lips wrapped around to work Dean through the aftershocks.  Only once the cock in his mouth lay heavy and empty, Sam pulled away and stood over his Sub. 

 

“You did good Dean.  Well done for remembering to ask permission to come, and waiting until I said you could.  Very good!”

 

Inside, Dean preened with pride, it was basic praise for basic etiquette but Dean would take it, this was his brick one and he would build on it.  “Thank you Sir.”

 

Sam reached for Dean’s hand and clasped it tight.  “Bed time.  I’m bushed after that drive and you need to rest.”  They wound their way through the corridors of the cabin and found the master bedroom with the king sized bed.  Sam gestured for Dean to lie down first before Sam clambered on wrapped Dean tight in his arms.  “Sleep Dean my beautiful Sub.  You did so well.  I love you.”

 

The wet sucking noise woke Dean before the sensations did.  But when he became aware of what was happening Dean was pulling the sheets away in confusion to reveal Sam, once again, sucking at his cock.  Dean was as hard as a rock and Dean suddenly became acutely aware of how much he was enjoying it.  Sam didn’t stop to acknowledge him, only worked away faster with more vigour until Dean couldn’t’ hold it in any longer, “Sir, can I come?”  Sam just hummed in permission, as he did the vibrations pushed Dean over the edge and came straight down Sam’s throat.  Once Dean was fully satisfied Sam kissed and nipped his way up to Dean, smothering his face in kisses, licking into his gasping mouth, making him taste himself. 

 

“Morning Dean.”  I trust you slept well?”

 

“I did, thanks Sir.  That was _one_ way to wake up.”  Dean raised en eye brow, the threat of a smile tugging at his lips. 

 

“Good.  Today, I thought we’d do some gentle training.  Nothing too strenuous.  But I need to know something...”

 

“Yeah?  I mean yes, Sir?”  Dean really hoped all the talking was done.  He didn’t want to talk.

 

Dean’s expression changed as soon as he mentioned asking him anything, Sam went to correct it immediately, “Hey!  Before you get that look on your face, remember you said you jump and I said I’d be there to catch you.  This is it.  I need to know if _he_ ever did anything... you know...”

 

“No...  He didn’t.  He was all about the pain.”  Was all Dean said.  He would be lying if the thought of Alistair raping him hadn’t flashed through his mind whilst he was strapped down in hell, the one thing to be thankful for was that Alistair was all about the torture... nothing else.

 

“Ok.  That’s enough talking for now.  I want to see how much you remember.  You will suck me off before breakfast, keep me warm whilst I have mine then you can have yours.”  Sam stroked his fingers through Dean’s dusty blond hair.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“What’s you safe word?”

 

“Poughkeepsie.”

 

“Remember you can touch, if you need to make sure it’s real, I’m here, you can touch.”  Dean nodded as Sam caressed his face, pulling away from the bed and standing tall.  “Come!”  Sam stated.  With that Dean was sliding off the bed and to his knees, he got over to where Sam stood, on a fluffy rug that was comfortable on his knees.  The older brother gazed up into Sam’s eyes, they were more reserved now, the eyes of an expectant Dom waiting for his Sub.  Dean got on with the job at hand, he ran his fingers up Sam’s thighs, digging his fingers into the skin.  He remembered every little tip he had picked up in the last two years of Subbing for Sam.  He started lapping at the tip first, tasting the first drop of precome.  He then slid his mouth over the member and slicked it up with a few bobs of his head and neck.  One hand held the base of Sam’s cock and moved up and down the length, giving a twist at the top the way he knew Sam loved.  He pressed his thumb to the underneath where there was a small bundle of nerves which, when pushed made Sam...

 

“OH FUCK!!  DEAN!  YES!”  Sam was already seeing stars, he wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to hold off.  It had been so long since anyone had made him feel _this_ good. 

 

Dean licked from behind the cock and balls, pushing his tongue to the sensitive skin,  he took both balls into his mouth at once, again making sure they were good and slick when they popped out of his mouth.  All the whilst he was still using his hand to keep Sam’s dick hard and on the edge of coming.  Dean returned his attention to it and bobbed and sucked for mere minutes until Sam was panting over the top of him.  “Dean, I’m going to come, you don’t have to swallow!  AAHHHHH!”  Sam was cut off by Dean making the cock in his mouth slide right to the back of his throat and fucked himself on it.  The Sub then swallowed every last drop of come.  He pulled off, obviously proud that he hadn’t spilt any.  He looked up to his Master to await further instructions.  Dean had to school his expression when he saw the wide eyed, lust blown, but all so goofy looking expression on Sam’s face.  With every second Dean was remembering how it was so easy with Sam.  Sam made him such a good Sub and Sam could take everything from Dean and _always_ make it good.  The thought made Dean want to get back to more of the other stuff, he wanted to try the bondage again he wanted to try the pain. Only because he knew he could trust Sam, Sam would always make it good for him.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Uuuuhh.”  Sam was dumbstruck, he hadn’t come that hard since before Dean went to Hell, “Um...  Yeah.  Breakfast.  C’mon then.  You definitely need to keep me warm after that.  My dick doesn’t want anything other than your mouth touching it right now.”  Sam pulled on a pair of jeans and went through to the kitchen area, thanking anyone above that he asked for the cabin to be stocked with food before they arrived, there was no way Sam was going out of the cabin anytime soon.  He pushed the button on the coffee machine and poured himself some cereal and sat down, within seconds Dean was there under the table waiting, Sam pulled his cock free of the denim and relaxed visibly when he felt Dean just let his cock rest in his warm mouth, there was not many things that were much better feeling than that, other than Dean’s ass, maybe, Sam thought.  That was the next goal was building up to full on sex.  The way Dean was easily responding to commands it didn’t seem like a million years away until Sam could sink his dick into that waiting hole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment (or if you like what you read) Kudos :)

The next few days were more of the same, Sam used Dean’s mouth mostly, in a variety of positions.  Keeping Dean’s hands free so he could always touch Sam, just in case.  As if Dean was signalling to his Master that he was ready for more, Dean never needed to touch Sam the last three times they scened and, judging from Dean almost perma-erection, Dean was enjoying it.  The Sub hadn’t needed any whiskey since they arrived at the cabin either, just the couple of beers they shared together when they sat huddled together watching a movie.  The nightmares were still present but they were less frequent and Dean was easily settled with a calming hand across his chest to comfort him. 

 

It was the afternoon, Sam was reading his book, Dean was on his knees, keeping him warm whilst he read.  They had had a fun morning of showering, getting dirty in the shower, and having to start all over again.  Sam glanced down on occasion and smiled when he could tell Dean was reliving the fun in his own mind, keeping his mind busy whilst his body was being used.  There was a smile on those lips despite the cock in his mouth.  It made Sam’s insides warm, he was a good Dom again, that expression was the one all Doms should strive for, not one of terror nor fear.  “Dean?”   Sam ran his fingers through the dirty blonde hair gently to get the Sub’s attention. “You’ve done so well these last few days, I want to progress. I have a few things to help you.  Ok?”  Sam didn’t phrase it as a question per say but still gave Dean an out if he needed. 

 

There was no way that Dean was going to take Sam’s obvious get out clause.  Dean was loving submitting to Sam but he was so ready to getting tied down, there was a tiny flicker of fear still remaining but he had full trust in Sam.  Sam would make it good, he always did.  Dean licked his lips when Sam pulled his cock from his mouth.  Sam gestured for Dean follow, he stood as gracefully as he could after kneeling for an hour and followed a respectful distance behind his Master.  Once they were in the door Dean stood with his hands behind his back, head bowed, his dick starting to grow with interest at the prospect of bondage again.  Sam walked over to the bed and opened the drawer, the drawer Dean was forbidden to ever look in.  Sam pulled out a pair of wrist cuffs and a small length of strong with a piece of plastic attached.  Dean kept his focus on he cuffs.  He wanted to earn those back.  They were his and he wanted nothing more than to be tied down with them.  He shifted his weight in anticipation,  “Dean, settle.”  Sam chided, the stern words going straight to his dick.  Dean had to work to hold himself still.  “This is a snap cord.”  Sam held up the length of string.  “If you pull it hard and fast it will come away.  If you pull it slowly, it will hold you.  So if you need too, you can get away.  You will also have your buzzer, and your safe word. I’m not going to take your voice just yet.”  Sam approached Dean with the cuffs, Dean was practically shimmering with excitement as the cuffs were attached, the fit snug but comfortable.  The actions were peppered with kisses around Dean’s neck and shoulders while the Dom worked.  “Lay down for me.  I’m going to make you beg to come.”  Sam’s words were soft and gentle, dirty and menacing all at the same time.  “You’re going to love every second I promise.”

 

“Yes Sir.”  Dean managed to whisper, his cock already leaking precome.  He made his way to the bed and lay down on his back.  Sam calmly moved Dean’s limbs into place above his head and used the cord to secure Dean’s wrists simply around one of the slats on the head board. 

 

“Ok, Dean.  Pull hard down.  Test the strength.”  Dean obliged and found the plastic gave way with ease and he was free in an instant.  Sam retied the cord in the same way, “This time pull slowly, say, Oh I dunno, as of your enjoying yourself.”  Again, Dean obeyed and pulled with the same strength but slower, the device held strong, keeping his arms above him.  Where before the feeling may have terrified and caused a flash back to hell, Dean was instead focused on his Dom, dick now aching and jumping for attention in his stomach.  “Good boy.”  Was all Sam said before putting his attention to the bobbing length.  He stroked it a few times, spreading the precome down the shaft.  Dean moaning loudly already, keening in need.  The Dom massaged the bundle of nerves at base of the tip, making Dean spew a flurry of profanities.  “Oh Dean, language.  Good boys don’t swear like that!”  He teased.

 

“Then take my voice Sir.”  Dean pleaded.  He felt like his dick was going to explode and Sam didn’t look like he was going to end that feeling soon, He wanted to give more to Sam, he wanted Sam to take everything.

 

“Now you’re giving me instructions?  Hmm.  I think I _will_ take your voice before it gets you in some serious trouble.”  Sam nodded and reached into that drawer again and pulled a simple ball gag, big enough that even if Dean did keep swearing like a trooper, the words were indistinguishable enough.  Sam fastened it tight and immediately went back to the tip of Dean cock, kneading it with his thumbs, the muffled moans brought a smile to Sam’s face,  they quickened until Dean was panting, shuddering in preparation to come.  “Not yet Dean.  We haven’t even got to the best part yet.”

 

When Sam let go of his cock altogether Dean was almost tempted to pull free so he could finish himself.  Then he felt Sam grasp his shins and pull his knees up towards his shoulders so his ass was on show.  The vulnerability made Dean blush up to his ears.  Then, a wet warmth circled his hole before plunging in.  Dean looked down his body to see the top of Sam’s head as he worked at his ass, hand keeping his legs in place.  Dean threw his head back against the pillows and surrendered himself to the glorious feelings of his Dom eating him out.  Again, when his breaths quickened, Sam pulled away just at the last second, an agonised whimper escaping past the gag, Sam reached up and unclipped the ball, replacing it with his fingers, still damp with his come.  “Slick ‘em up Dean.”  Dean sucked and wetted as much as he could, tasting himself on those fingers.  They were pulled out and the gag reattached.  Sam returned to his ass and plunged straight back in, this time he added a finger in beside his tongue.  There was a gentle stretch that Dean had become unaccustomed to now, it was a slight pain but only set to fuel the flames in his belly even more.  When the second finger was added and Sam found his prostate, the low groans became more urgent and needy.  Dean was going to come permission or not.  It only got more intense when Sam used his other hand to pump at his cock.  Pulling his head away from Dean’s underside. “Hold on Dean, five...”  Dean didn’t understand, the feelings were becoming almost too much he needed release now!  “Four.”  The fingers against his prostate massaged it in circles that caused his eyes to roll back in pleasure.  “Three.”  Sam did one long slow pull on Dean’s cock, gripping just on the right side of too tight.  “Two.”  The fingers inside Dean then started to fuck his hole, “One.  Come now Dean.”   Dean screamed as he came, covering himself in his own come.  Sam worked him through the aftershocks, soothing and calming the whimpers flowing from behind the gag.  “You’re so good Dean, perfect.  Shhhh, it’s Ok, I have you.”  And, for Dean truer words had never been spoken.  Sam cleaned him up before removing the gag and tugging on the rope to free him.  Dean lay still, eyelids heavy after his orgasm.

 

Sam wanted to sing with glee, his Sub was retraining really well.  There was a goofy, post orgasm smirk of Dean’s face and there was nothing more Sam could want in that moment.  He gathered Dean in his arms and whispered prise into his ear until he felt the Sub relax with sleep.  Dean mumbled dreamily, “I think I’m fixed.”

 

“You were never broken Dean.”  Sam reassured, “not really.  Not in my eyes.”

 

“You’re biased.”  Dean was in the sleepy, post orgasm haze, every thought was verbalised when Dean felt this way.

 

“I’m allowed to be, I’m in charge here.”

 

“Very true Sammy.”  Dean turned and nuzzled into Sam’s neck, inhaling his intoxicating musk.

 

“You should still address me correctly Dean.”  Sam warned, soon he would have to start with the pain play again, trying to find other ways of giving Dean what he wanted didn’t really work so the pain was going to have to start soon.

 

“Sorry, Sammy, Sir.”  Dean chuckled.  If he was being truly honest with himself, he was partly tired and was half conscious but he was also pushing Sam, he wanted Sam to take everything Dean was offering, including the corrections, the pain.  Dean wanted it all. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment (or if you like what you read) Kudos :)
> 
> Sorry, was trying to keep this fairly regular but I'm in the process of getting a horse so it's all very exciting!!

Before Sam could allow Dean to have the pain, he wanted to try and test his reaction to a certain situation, if it caused any sort of flash back to hell then there was no way that Sam would progress.  So he had the scenario all planned out, _he_ was going to be the one tied down, so that he could see how Dean reacted.  It was Sam’s plan, as with everything that he would make it good for Dean.  He was going to have sex with his Sub for the first time since his return from Hell and Sam was sure that Dean could set the pace, almost be in charge... _almost._   Sam had been quiet most of the day, distracted by the thoughts and worries the scene could hold.  The boys had mostly watched movies, Dean picking most of them.  They nestled together for most of the day, Sam stroked Dean absently, his thoughts floating through his head.  Dean had taken it upon himself to serve Sam anything he wanted all day.  Dean was rewarded with a hand job and was now smeared with his own come down his front but was wearing it proudly for Sam.  The Dom leant down to kiss the top of Dean’s head, it was time now.  “Dean, I want you to come upstairs in a few minutes ok?  I have a surprise for you.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”  Dean was worried about Sam, he had been withdrawn all day and all they did today was snuggle, which Dean loved but would never admit to, and watch movies.  He got a lazy, slow hand job from Sam but that was about as sexy as it got.  Dean wondered what the surprise was.  He waited as instructed and went up to the bedroom.  When he entered he was frozen to the spot with confusion.  Sam was lying on the bed, his arms bound to the head board in a similar way to how Dean was the day before.  Sam was laid out completely naked, his hazel eyes watching Dean closely.

 

 

“Dean I was you to come here, get me hard.  Then you’re going to finger yourself open whilst I watch then, only when I am satisfied that you are ready, you will fuck yourself on my dick.  My safe word is Poughkeepsie.”

 

“Yes Sir.”  Dean’s voice shook with anticipation.  He loved that Sam put him in a position where he had a small amount of control so he could set the pace for the first time back together as Dom and Sub.  When he saw Sam bound, his brain flicked momentarily to Hell and all the people he had torn into.  However it was only for a moment and Sam was here, Sam was real and this was going to remedy any flashback.  Dean moved further into the room, his eyes raking across Sam’s body, he licked his lips at the sight of Sam’s dick, already filling with blood , ready for him. 

 

“Kneel on the bed face away from me so I can watch you finger yourself.”  Sam instructed.  Dean nodded and crawled on the bed.  He _was_  going to follow Sam’s orders right down to the last letter.  Honestly he was, but there was a small voice that, so far, hadn’t been an issue since Dean had returned from hell.  It was the voice in Dean’s head that always got him into trouble and got him those delicious punishments.  It was telling him to make this last, to draw it out and drive his Dom crazy.  He wanted to push his Dom and here, like this, it was still safe, Sam could get away if he really _wanted_ to.  Dean had a modicum of control that he could rebel with and Sam would know it was his choice, that he was ready for the correction.  Dean didn’t turn away at first, instead he climbed up the bed until he could nibble at Sam’s ear, breathing heavily and feeling Sam quiver in response.  The Sub kissed and licked down the stubble on the Dom’s jaw, and down his neck.  Dean twirled his fingers around Sam’s nipples, giving them a quick twist and pull before putting his tongue around the nubs to sooth them.  He glanced up to check Sam’s response, his head was thrown back against the pillow.  “Dean, get on with it.  Now!”  Sam warned, breathless with pleasure.  Dean just smiled wolfishly and shook his head wordlessly and went to work on Sam’s torso, kissing, nipping at the skin with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. 

 

Sam could read Dean like a book when he was like this.  Dean was making it perfectly clear to Sam that he was choosing to rebel, it was coming from a safe place and he was ready.  Sam could have broken free and corrected Dean there and there but Sam was too intoxicated with Dean’s ministrations.  It wasn’t often that Sam made himself this vulnerable, it wasn’t something he had ever liked before but Dean made him want to try new things.    After what seemed like an age Dean turned away and, using lube sitting out on the dresser, he started with one finger up his hole to begin with.  “That’s it, now circle your finger until you can add another.  Then you fucking get on me and ride me!”  

 

Dean did as he was told now, he managed to fit two fingers and started scissoring them spreading himself wide, he made sure Sam could hear how turned on he was getting.  Sam was moaning already purely at the sight of him opening himself.  Again, Dean just rebelled a bit and stuck a third finger to open himself just a little more, the third finger came back out and Dean moved his fingers around himself slower until he hit the small bundle of nerves and he cried out and fucked himself on his fingers for good few seconds, enjoying the feeling.   “Dean!  Your pleasure is mine to give!  You will be corrected for your forgetfulness and your clear disregard for my gift.  Now get on and make me come already!”  Dean smirked and climbed on top of Sam’s pelvis, hovering his hole above the waiting dick.  He used his hand to guide the head up and slowly into him.  He slid down slowly, he had been thorough with his preparation but he was still tight.  The familiar burn was exquisite, he moved up and down, gently fucking himself until he was fully seated on top of Sam.  He circled his hips one way, then the other, stretching himself around his Dom’s dick. He moved up and down again, with a little more pace.  Sam was a groaning, swearing mess underneath him, it seemed he was now beyond words and wasn’t going to last very long.  Neither of them were.  Dean set up a brutal pace for himself, he fucked himself hard on Sam’s dick, making sure he hit his own prostate as often as possible.

 

It was almost impossible to think with Dean fucking himself so hard, Sam was lost in a sea of lust and want, however, he also had a great idea on how he was going to correct Dean’s behaviour.  It would introduce pain but in a way Dean would barely be able to focus on it.  The brief thought took second place as he watched Dean pull himself up, so just the tip was inside and then thrust himself down with a scandalous slap of skin.  Dean did this a total of four times when Sam couldn’t hold on any longer cried out as he filled Dean with his seed. 

 

Dean smiled as he gyrated his way thought the aftershocks, lazily stroking himself to completion, only realising his error when Sam shot him a look from underneath.  He hadn’t quite meant to go as far as covering Sam’s stomach with come, but he shrugged it off, in for a penny and all that, he thought.   He reached forward and pulled the cord holding Sam.  Immediately, hands were over Dean, he was still dizzy in post orgasm bliss and totally unable to co-ordinate any resistance.  Before he knew it, Dean was on his front, face pushed into the pillows, the great weight of Sam above him, he could feel Sam reach into the bedside drawer.  Next his arms were pulled behind him, rope was connecting the wrist cuffs to the opposite elbow.  The rope was pushed underneath him so it encircled his upper body, holding the arrangement securely.  Dean struggled against the new ties, testing their strength all it got him was the last few bonds being tied tighter so now he could feel the ropes dig in when he took a deep breath.  It felt amazing and his cock was already hard again, despite still being sensitive after his orgasm.  He was pulled upright by the bonds so he was on his knees, Sam was behind him, “You are in so much trouble Dean.  Where to start?  I think you need to remember who is in charge of your pleasure.  You came without even asking, you didn’t follow my instructions, you made _me_ wait.  You’re not going to like what happens to cock sluts that make me wait!”  Sam whispered in his ear.  Dean was pushed roughly back face down onto the bed,

 

Sam climbed off the bed and gathered a couple of new toys he had bought recently, he also grabbed the leash for the collar, the inflatable cock gag, blindfold and ankle cuffs.  Dean was just managing to right himself when Sam wordlessly pushed the gag into his mouth, and made sure it was tight fitting.  The sub was already moaning as the gag was inflated until Dean’s mouth looked full, Barely any noise made it past the gag.  Sam attached the ankle cuffs and the lead.  He pulled Dean to his feet and looked him straight in the eye,  “This, is for coming without my permission,” 

 

Dean was confused but instantly cottoned on when the cock ring snapped against the sensitive skin of his dick.  His dick was hard but it was so sensitive still and the cock ring meant that it was only going got get more sensitive, and hard.  Dean whimpered behind the gag.  Sam looked unconcerned as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Dean close, “And this, is for not following my instructions.”  The Dom pulled Dean down until he was bent over his knee like a child.  Dean’s cock was trapped between Sam’s thighs and his, the sensation teasing at his cock.  With each spanking, the movement was like another stab on his dick.  There were no words to describe the feeling, it needed soothed, it was borderline painful.  Dean sank into subspace, welcoming the heat in his ass cheeks like a safety blanket.  When he was put upright, Dean made a point of making sure Sam knew he was ok.  He looked deep into the hazel eyes staring at him and nodded once, the relief on Sam’s face visible for a moment before it was schooled back to his Master’s.  He tugged at the leash and lead Dean to the main living area, there were O rings attached to points sunk into the floor, The sub watched in wonder as two blocks were pulled up from the floor, Sam made Dean stand on the two blocks and his ankles were attached to the rings.  The arrangement made him stand with his legs spread, most of the weight going through his toes as the blocks weren’t big enough to get his whole foot on and his cock standing to attention.  Sam produced the blindfold and set on over Dean’s eyes, blacking out his world.  There was a new sensation, his cock was put into something, like a tube, it was cool and wet, it felt very strange as the rubber encircled him, then there was a squeezing sensation where all the air was pushed out so the rubber thing was flush against his cock, there were ridges, making the sensitivity heighten.

 

The masturbation device was probably not meant to be used in this particular way, it was something Sam had actually bought for himself as his left hand just wasn’t cutting it for him but h was glad of the purchase right now.  Sam held it around Dean’s dick and made sure the air was pushed out so the Sub would get the full feeling.  When Sam stoked up and down Dean was screaming behind the gag, it would be super intense feeling with the cock ring in place but Dean needed this, he wanted this.  He needed to be corrected and this was quite possibly one of the most fun things Sam had ever thought up, for him at least.  He used it slowly, making Dean, moan disgracefully.  He did this for at least ten minutes, testing how much Dean could take.  Sam pulled the device off and checked to make sure Dean’s cock was ok.  It was, so Sam left Dean standing on the blocks and went and sat on the sofa, he pulled his own cock out which was hard as well and stroked himself at the sight of Dean, trussed up and whimpering.

 

Dean knew that Sam was still in the room, he didn’t hear any doors and he was sure the footsteps only went as far as the sofa.  Dean was hanging easy in subspace he could deal with Sam’s incessant playing with his poor, abused cock.  The rest was much needed but Dean’s muscles were starting to burn holding the position, there was no way to get more comfortable, the blocks making it impossible to kneel and get relief.  After another few minutes Sam returned. Dean felt a single finger along the length of the shaft.  Dean twitched, trying to pull away but it was useless.  The device, whatever it was, was put back on and this time Sam used it with varying speeds, he pulled quick and slow, he twisted at the top with a tight fist.  Dean was completely powerless, the cock ring keeping him from coming at all and keeping his cock so sensitive.  Everything was building, all the sensations, Dean was swimming in a mix of pain and pleasure, as soon as the cock ring was snapped off, Dean felt as if he was away to come then and there, but he couldn’t that was part of the lesson, he wasn’t allowed to, his pleasure was his Master’s he couldn’t ask so he could only wait until his master said he could come.  Dean had to control his breathing, he pulled at his bonds as a distraction.  “Good boy! your doing well not to come.  Your pleasure is mine and _I_  say when you can come.”  The device was taken off, and again Dean was left standing.  This time it was for longer, he didn’t realise how much of a distraction the cock ring was, his muscles were seriously burning now, to the point of pain, his dick had gone limp with the effort of holding himself, all thoughts of coming abandoned.  He felt nimble fingers on his dick again but whimpered when he felt the cock cage lock shut.  As soon as the padlock on the cage attached, the ankle cuffs were detached from the rings and the blindfold and gag taken off.  Dean looked miserably down at his locked down cock, he supposed he deserved it, the memory of him making Sam crazy with desire made a smile tug at his lips, ok yeah he totally deserved this, Dean thought.

 

“You could at least _pretend_ to look sorry.”

 

“Sorry, Sir.  I am sorry.  You were right to correct me.  Of course.”  Dean kept his glance down.  He was sure Sam probably had several ways that this could be much worse.  He schooled his expression and kept his eyes low as he climbed down from the blocks.

 

“How do your arms feel?”  Sam asked, Dean’s arm had been bound for a while now and Sam didn’t want to hurt Dean, not like this any way.

 

“I’m good, Sir. Thank you.”  It was true, with the rope tied to the cuffs instead of just his wrists there was no chance of blue fingers, just the case of current blue balls but that was beside the point.

 

“Tomorrow, you will have regular spankings and that cage is staying on!  I don’t think you look sorry enough.”  Sam walked around his Sub, surveying him, “Besides, I’ve practically forgotten how red that ass can get.”  Sam attached the lead and took Dean up to the bedroom.  He didn’t strap him down but instead took a length of chain from the duffel bag and padlocked one of the ankle cuffs to the bottom of the bed.  “I want to make sure you are here when I wake up.”  He put the keys to Dean’s cock cage and the ankle cuff onto a necklace chain and wore it around his neck, there was no way Dean was getting the keys without waking him up.

 

Sam untied the rope surrounding the Sub’s arms, rubbing them to get the circulation going.  He lay Dean on the bed and trailed his fingers down the toned chest, he teased at the nipples, earning a moan from the Sub.  Sam sobered for a moment.  “I hate that those aren’t pierced anymore.  Did _he?...”_

Dean knew what Sam was asking already, “No.  Alistair saw them, he raised an eyebrow, then took them out, just like normal.  If anything that hurt more than if he had torn them out.  That’s when I knew I was screwed.  I don’t know why he didn’t use them.  I guess he was more about trying to pull my guts out or something....  Then when I came back, well I guess the angles didn’t notice.”  Dean was really tired now, as soon as Sam embraced him tightly Dean closed his eyes and slipped off into sleep.  Unbelievably, the nightmares stayed away that night, Dean slept soundly in his Master’s arms always with a smile on his face and a plan building in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment or (if you liked what you read) Kudos :)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the delay again, Horsey issues

The other side of the bed was empty when Sam woke up the next day.  It was late morning, Sam had over slept so it took him a few minutes to realise why the bed should _not_  be empty.  He had chained Dean to the bed, he touched his necklace, the keys still there.  Sam’s mind raced, they were talking about Alistair last night, did that trigger Dean?  The Dom hastily got dressed and ran down stairs, praying that Dean had just gone for a walk.  His hopes were dashed when he saw the Impala keys were gone.  Sam swore out loud, there was nothing he could do.  He couldn’t walk to find Dean, the nearest town was like a half hour drive away.  He tried Dean’s cell but was answered by a machine.  Just as Sam was away to set up his laptop and try turning on GPS remotely, the engine of the Impala roared outside. 

 

For the first time ever Dean cursed his Baby and loud she was.  Dean was nervous about going back into the house, he checked himself and make sure everything was ok.  Satisfied that at least the plan this far had been successful, Dean approached looking shifty, he cautiously entered the cabin, his face dropped when he saw Sam, standing in the very middle of the entrance way, hands on his hips and looking seriously _pissed_.  “What the hell Dean!  Do you know how worried I was!”

 

“I know, Sammy, I mean Sir, I’m sorry but I wanted to surprise you!”  Dean knew he was in for a correction, but anything would be worth seeing Sam’s face when the big surprise was revealed. 

 

“Dean, you nearly gave me a heart attack!  I thought you had ran off!”  Sam wasn’t feeling very Dom like at the moment, he was still reeling from not knowing where his brother was, Sub or not. 

 

The look in Sam’s face suggested this lecture wasn’t coming from Sam, the strong Master who didn’t take any shit.  But it was from Sam, the brother who was terrified of losing him again.  Dean felt guilty, maybe he shouldn’t have gone off on his own like that.  But this particular thing was for his Dom, his Master so he did what he thought he should and stripped off quickly and knelt at Sam’s feet, head bowed.  He glanced down at the small rings, one through each nipple and smiled in remembrance of why he did it.  “You said you hated that my nipples weren’t pierced anymore.  I just wanted to fix it.”  Dean raised his glance to meet Sam’s eyes, the dark hazel gaze flickered down for a second to said rings.  Dean saw the wave of arousal and lust washing over Sam, the Master taking over, the expression schooled.

 

“That does not make it alright to break out of your bonds, take off you collar and leave.  You are mine Dean.  You gave yourself to me willingly.  You will have to pay for this disrespect.  Do you understand and consent?”  Sam was conflicted, he loved that Dean had done this for him, the sight of Dean’s nipples pierced again sent blood flooding to his dick and filling it.  However, in order to move on, Dean would need to be corrected.

 

Comprehension dawned on Dean, the extent of his disobedience had escaped him until now.  He wished he hadn’t done any of it now, Sam would have probably agreed to get the nipple piercings again and he would have made it good, now Dean had ruined it.  “I understand.  I’m so sorry, Sir.  I didn’t think.”  Dean suddenly felt very emotional.  He needed his Master’s forgiveness now.  He felt just dreadful, tears started streaming down his face.” 

 

“Hey!  Shhh!  It’s ok!  That’s one of the beauties of what we do, you get corrected, and we move on.  When it’s done, it’s done, we never need to speak of it again.”  Dean sniffed and nodded.  Sam leaned in close to Dean, holding him in a firm grasp, rubbing the hip bones just where his jeans sat.  “Besides,” he whispered breathily, “When have you ever, _not_ enjoyed being corrected.  I’ll make it good for you.  I promise.”   Sam thought quickly of how he would correct Dean, he would need to make a phone call but he needed to lock the Sub down tight.  He had found the cuffs and collar on the table in the entry way and hastily grabbed them and  put them into place.  Wordlessly he pulled Dean over to one of the eyehooks sunk into the floor, Dean knelt, but Sam pushed Dean until his head was almost touching the floor, a padlock connected the collar to the floor.  Two more padlocks connected ankles and wrists so his ass was stuck in the air.  Sam sped off, phone in hand to order a few things and organise his plans.

 

There was a mix of emotions swirling within Dean at that point, his cock was trying to get hard but was trapped in the cage and between his stomach and his thighs, his body reacting to the restraint as it usually did.  The Sub wasn’t sure what kind of thing Sam was planning but in this position Dean had nothing to do but think about what he had done and how he had upset Sam, he didn’t really want to think about it though, he would rather have the correction and get on with it, whatever it was.  He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear what Sam was doing,  he had no idea how long he had been held in that position.  He was only pulled out of his own head when the door to the cabin was answered briefly, booted feet then marched over to him.  Before being released him from the floor, Sam manipulated one of Dean’s hands into a fist and wrapped it with a type of bandage, it was tight and by the time Sam was done Deans fingers were immobilised, it was repeated on the other side, Sam whispered into his ear, “So you can’t try wiggle out of this one.”  The breathy warning going straight to his dick and making him crave attention.   Dean was pulled off the floor and taken outside, there was a man and his Sub, another man, clearly the Sub as he was all but naked but a pair of leather shorts and a collar.  The men wordlessly followed to where Sam was taking Dean, there was a tree around the back of the cabin, a long thick branch extending just below the height of Dean’s shoulders. 

 

Hands were all over him, not Sam’s but the other two men, they held him with the top his back and shoulders against the branch, his arms were spread wide and held.  Dean struggled, more from reflex than wanting to get out, he was glad Sam hadn’t of blind folded him as he probably would have safeworded by now.  It was only the expression on Sam’s face that stopped the word on the tip of his tongue.  To anyone else it was a cold look, one that would stop a safeword out of fear, but Dean saw the genuine silent question, there was a silent conversation between them for a few seconds where Sam knew he was pushing Dean now but that it was for a purpose.  Dean returned with a nod accepting his fate, giving his consent, he stilled his struggles and took a steadying breath. 

 

For a moment Sam thought he had pushed too far, but as soon as Dean nodded in understanding, Sam leant down and gave his Sub a kiss to reassure him.  He carried a mass of rope in his arms and started the process of tying Dean to the tree.  Sam ensured there were many anchor points to the tree so Dean would have plenty of support.  Because of the position, Dean was facing the ground, hips bent, ass sticking out behind him, a lot if his weight would be held by his arms so Sam made sure it was distributed evenly across the branch.  Sam made anchor points for the torso to help hold Dean as still and as securely as possible.  It took time to get the configuration right, Sam made sure to check the ropes and the knots, and checking with Dean for any signs of discomfort.  Once he was happy, he stepped away, as did the other two men.  Sam reached into the duffel one of the men had carried out and pulled out a spreader bar.  He just used the snap hooks to attach it to the ankle cuffs, keeping Dean’s legs spread wide, his ass exposed.  Dean’s cock was still caged and dangling between his legs.  To finish the whole look, a chain was ran between the two nipple rings.

 

A blush had made it’s self right at home on Dean’s cheeks, this was  humiliating and there was no telling his dick to stop being so turned on by it.  It only got worse when a small crowd had appreared from apparently no where, a mix of Doms and Subs all watching with interest.  “Dean, tell everyone why you are being corrected.”

 

“I left the cabin without permission. Sir.”  Dean said loudly enough for every one to hear.

 

Sam turned to the small audience, “How many of you saw him?  Black Chevy Impala?”  Four people raised their hands from the group of ten.  “Ok, five for each time someone saw you disrespecting me.  Twenty.  Twenty with the cane Dean.  Do you consent?”

 

Dean steadied himself with a breath, this was gonna hurt like a bitch but what he did was wrong and he needed this to move on.  Sam would make it good after, he would be looked after, t might even lead to the damn cockcage being taken off.  If he was really good and took it without any complaints, maybe he would get to come today, or at least fucked with the cage on.  The thought made Dean eager to please Sam and get going with this.  “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good boy.  You will thank me after every stroke.  Other that no other words.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”  He barely had the two words out when the cane landed across both cheeks, it wasn’t as hard as Dean thought it would be but it stung after.  “Thank you, Sir.”  He managed to blurt instead of swearing.  The following nine switches with the cane were not too bad, with every hit a new piece of flesh was hit, it was the five hits Sam aimed just under his buttocks, on the back of his thighs, that the tears started but Dean managed to thank Sam after each one.  His ass felt like it was on fire, there was no moving away from the pain it was just there, stinging but with each strike somehow the guilt eased off.  Dean felt like he had paid for his disrespect against Sam.  The last five were barely even felt, Dean feeling so much better than he had at the start, he want to get free now, not to get away from the pain but so that he could go back to pleasuring his Master, being there for him in any way he wanted. 

 

As Dean was being untied again, Sam made sure he was there to gather the Sub in his arms and take him back inside.  He hastily thanked the crowd for coming and carried Dean all the way up to the bedroom, his cock released from the cage, it quickly filled and became hard in response.  Dean watched Sam’s movements with heavily lidded eyes, the Dom could see he was tired but Sam wanted this and he knew Dean could give it to him.  “Dean, no bonds, no gag, nothing.  I’m going to fuck you.  You will show me that you still want this,  you can touch you can yell, hell I want those outside to hear you come as they walk home!” 

 

“Yes, Sir, thank you Sir”  Dean felt lubed fingers quickly entered him and immediately started stretching him.  Within moments three fingers were in him but deliberately avoiding his prostate.  Dean whined and moaned, enjoying the freedom by running his hands over every inch of toned skin he could reach.  Eventually, the fingers pulled out, the pressure replaced with Sam’s great length.  There was no messing around now, Sam grabbed Dean’s hips and pumped hard and fast, the slap of skin against skin loud.  Both boys sent curses soaring out the cabin windows.  Dean reconnecting with he simple thrill of submitting to someone on a basic level and Sam revelling in the purely open submission.  The couple built to orgasm together, Dean felt the pull of release build despite his cock still not being touched.  “Sir!  Can I come please?!”

 

“Are you coming untouched Dean?”

 

“Yes please Sir!  If you allow it!”

 

“Come for me now Dean.”  The Sub screamed as he came, covering himself in release as Sam painted his insides.  Sam worked them both through the aftershocks before pulling out. The couple collapsed together, sated chuckles coming from both.  After a few moments Sam spoke, “How’s your ass cheeks?”

 

“Sore.  But I’ll be ok.”  Dean answered honestly.

 

“Ok.”  Sam dragged himself out of bed and went to get a cloth and the lotion from the medicine cupboard.  He gently washed the come off Dean’s chest.  “Turn over.”  Dean hugged a pillow and rolled over as instructed.  He moaned when he felt the cool lotion drip onto his sensitive cheeks.  Dean let his mind wander as strong hands gently kneaded the muscles and smoothed the lotion, working down to the back of his thighs and the abused skin there.  He felt so looked after and loved, the ordeal of how his ass got sore in the first place a far away memory.  He was just on the verge of sleep when the hands stopped their ministrations.   Dean was pulled close to a firm body behind him.  He returned the gesture by trying to push himself further into the contact.  “You took your correction so well Dean.  You are forgiven.”

 

“Thanks, Sir.”  Dean replied dreamily.

 

“Sleep now Dean.  Tomorrow  we are going to have so much fun.”  Sam smiled.  He knew Dean had learned his lesson, he wasn’t going to push the point anymore.  He wanted to get on with more fun play for the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or (if you like what you read) Kudos :)
> 
> There might be a slight delay in the next instalment. Please don't hate but I'm still writing it at the mo and I dont think it'll get done before next week.

Next morning, Dean woke up, he was still in his Master’s arms, they held him close and tight, making him feel loved and secure, Dean rested his head on Sam’s chest, he spent an unmeasureable amount of time just listening to the steady beat of his heart and felt the rise and fall of his chest.  Dean could tell Sam woke up, there was a soft rumble through his chest as if one of content at finding Dean so close.  Gentle fingers thread through the Sub’s hair, petting him softly, Sam didn’t say anything for a while, simply laying there caressing Dean.  After an age, Sam pulled Dean up to this level and kissed him slowly, deeply but very gently.  In one movement Sam was on top of him, still kissing him.  Dean surrendered himself completely, it was different this time, there was no rush, there was no drama or huge build up.  It was just him and Sam together because they wanted to be.  It was simple, no barriers between them, Dean reached out cautiously to run his hand along Sam’s waistline, when there was no reprimand, he explored every inch of skin he could reach. 

 

Two lubed fingers nudged at Dean’s hole, he threw his head back into the pillow and got lost in the delicious stretch as Sam worked him open.  A third finger was added soon after, Sam worked that bundle of nerves inside him that made him see stars.  Dean was sure he could come off of Sam’s fingering him alone, he nearly asked to come but didn’t want to break whatever silent connection was buzzing between them now.  The fingers pulled away but was quickly replaced with Sam’s cock.  Dean moved his hips to meet every gentle thrust Sam made.  Again, whist Sam was inside it was different.  It felt more intimate, something way more than just fucking.  Sam took his time and rolled his pelvis slowly, aiming every deliberate thrust to Dean’s prostate.  The Sub gripped the bed sheets in desperation, his orgasm was building slowly, almost as it was being dragged out of him, it was unusual and amazing, it built to a level Dean has never reached before, he hadn’t even been touched but it was a need that couldn’t go unanswered.   He looked at his Master, wondering whether he should ask to come.  Sam gave him a knowing look and a small nod, Dean took it as permission to come and moaned as he felt his release spread over his stomach.  Almost simultaneously, Dean felt his Dom give two final thrusts and he came inside Dean.  He pulled out and worked himself through the aftershocks, further covering Dean in come. 

 

Dean lay still on his back, feeling the come trail down his torso.  Sam lay on his side, appraising Dean with a smile on his lips.  “Good morning, Dean.”

 

“Morning, Sir.” 

 

“You did well there Dean.  So good.”  Sam twirled a finger in the mess that was covering Dean’s stomach.

 

“I’m not getting a shower anytime soon, am I Sir?”  Dean joked.   Sam smiled and shook his head.  He moved his finger covered in come up to Dean’s mouth, the Sub didn’t hesitate in taking it into his mouth and sucking it clean.

 

“I wanna have some fun today.  You’ll love it I promise.”  Sam had a cheeky smile on his face, one that was relaxed but cunning.  It piqued Dean’s interest, already his dick trying to twitch at the prospect.

 

“Can I ask what it is, Sir?”  Sam stroked his fingers through the sandy blonde hair.  Dean would say yes whether he knew what was going to happen or not, but Sam was feeling generous so let Dean into his plans, well, a few of them, Sam thought, no point giving everything away.

 

“Posture training, need to make sure you maintain a good posture at all times.”  Sam told Dean, with a warm voice that was dripping with implications.

 

Dean was very interested now, “What does that involve?”

 

The Dom leant down and whispered seductively in the Sub’s ear, “Do you consent?”

 

There was no point even pretending Dean wasn’t on board.  He knew if Sam thought it would be fun, it would be, and that Dean would be rewarded if he was good.  “Yeah, I consent.” 

 

Sam smiled wickedly again, he delved in to the drawer at the bedside and pulled out the sticky bandage stuff again.  “I like your hands bound.”  He admitted, “It give’s me pretty much full control without the need for any other equipment, no cock cages, no ass plugs, cos you can’t do anything, I am in total control and you love it that way don’t you Dean?”  Dean just nodded, his cock trying it’s best to harden but looking all but exhausted.  He held out each hand confidently, letting Sam work the vetwrap bandage until each hand was securely bound.  “Good boy.  I got you a new gag too.  I’ll put it in later.  Let’s get you fed first.”  Sam produced a ring gag, it was specific to Sam’s measurements which meant it did push Dean’s jaw very wide and Sam knew he wouldn’t get to keep it in too long.   A couple lengths of chain was taken from the duffel, Sam ran the chain from one nipple ring to the opposite wrist cuff.  The chains were of a slight weight but were long and didn’t restrict his movement, they were more for decoration.  “Come, Dean.”   Lastly, for the moment, Sam went to their duffel and pulled out a lacy pair of candy apple green panties, almost the exact colour of Dean’s eyes.  Sam chuckled at the whine that came from the Sub as he stepped into them and let Sam shimmy them up his legs into place.

 

Breakfast was a highly erotic affair, Dean didn’t think he would ever get over the feeling of having his nipples pierced, every time he moved his arms the sensation across his chest forced his cock into life, it had become hard and was leaking precome in the panties.  He knelt on the floor and let Sam feed him berries and pancakes, licking Sam’s fingers clean when they were finished.  It was a light breakfast, which Dean meant Sam was keen to get going with whatever today’s activity was.  “Dean, after your training, if you’re good I have a reward for you, well a couple actually.  But only if you can be good for me.” 

 

“I’ll be good, Sir, I promise.”  After the punishment the other day Dean was keen to prove himself again.

 

The submission Dean offered made Sam smile, “good boy, then let’s get started.  Follow me.”  He walked over to the couch and sat down, nodding for Dean to kneel in between his legs to begin with, Sam reached under the couch and produced a posture collar from another duffel.  It had a buckle on one side and three O rings, one in each quarter.  Sam replaced the existing collar, ignoring Dean’s pout, the only form of protest he made.  He secured it just a tad on the tight side, to make sure Dean would feel it every time he swallowed, Dean responded, his eyes sharpening with lust, he cast his eyes down to show his submission.  Sam leaned in to give his Sub a long kiss before securing the new gag, Dean head was completely immobilised now, the gag settled in Dean’s mouth it making his lips look even more fuckable than normal.  Sam patted his knee, indicating for Dean to lie across his lap, ass in the air.  Sam grabbed some lube and the one remaining toy left for the posture training.  The Dom pulled the panties down just enough to expose the fluttering hole, he lubed up one finger and slowly started working it into Dean, circling and stretching.  The noises that Dean made around the open mouthed gag were sinful and only encouraged Sam to draw this out longer.  A second and third finger was added in time and Dean was at the stage he would be ready to be fucked, but Sam needed more, he managed to slide in a heavily lubed fourth finger, Dean now moaning with more urgency, at times quivering with pleasure. 

 

From behind the cushion of the couch, Sam pulled out a completely new toy and made sure Dean caught a glimpse of it.  “It’s an anal hook Dean, it’ll keep your ass nice and stretched and will keep you in a good posture.  We shall start off small but I will push you.  I have two sizes or bulb to go in your ass and I will make the ropes tighter to correct your posture more.  By the end you will be perfect.  You might not be able to walk cos of what’s stuffed in your ass, you shall crawl if that’s the case.  Show me how good you can be and I will reward you.”  The moan of approval was all Sam needed before sliding in the hook with the smallest bulb attached.  The hook had a ring at the top end where Sam typed a length of rope attaching it snugly but not too tightly to the posture collar.  Dean would only really feel the restriction if he bent over.  One everything was in place the panties were replaced and Sam positioned Dean back onto the floor, kneeling.

 

When Sam described what he was going to do, Dean let the subspace take over, he was going to be good, he could do this training and he could do it well.  It sounded like he _was_ going to be pushed but with the subspace there he could let it happen and be able to process it safely.  So far it was pleasant, having something in him always felt good and so far the only annoying thing was the collar restricting his neck movement.  Dean looked at Sam for further instructions but found his Dom already reading a book with interest.  Dean knelt quietly, he let his mind wonder what the surprise could be, how he would be rewarded.  He lost track of time but with the gag in place, his chin was becoming covered with drool and his panties were soaked with precome.  Sam looked up from his book and nodded.  “Good boy, we’ll move on to the next stage, then go for a walk, make sure you still remember how to follow me properly.”  Sam got off the couch and sat behind Dean, the rope was untied and Dean felt pressure at his shoulder blades, Sam gently pushing him to the carpet to gain access to his ass.  The hook was removed but quickly replaced, the size difference in the bulb was considerable, the stretch renewed desperate mewls from behind the gag.  Dean was helped into a kneeling position again and the rope connecting the collar and the hook was tied tighter, Dean had to kneel straighter this time but it was easy enough to manage. 

 

Dean looked like the perfect Sub already, the chains running from his nipple to the wrist cuffs dressed his chest perfectly, he was sitting up straighter, chest sticking out slightly because of the hook.  Sam appraised Dean with a smile, his dick was rock hard within his jeans, he decided he wasn’t going to deny himself this, Dean looked too good not to use.  Now would be a perfect time too.  San popped the button of his jeans and exposed his throbbing cock, Dean gazed  at I longingly, casting a glance upwards and making a noise of approval and need.  Sam slid his cock into Dean’s gagged mouth and moaned and he entered the wet heat.  He hit the back of Dean’s throat and paused for a moment, as he pulled away he smiled when there was no reaction from Dean, no chocking, no gasping for breath, he had become so good at deep throating.  Sam wasn’t too gentle as he fucked Dean’s face, he gripped a handful of sandy blonde hair and thrust hard and fast.  His orgasm was building quickly and he wasn’t going to drag it out for himself, as he felt his completion taking over he pulled out of the gagged mouth slowly, meaning half his come shot to the back of Dean’s throat and the other half ended up all over Dean’s chin, dripping down on to his chest. 

 

If it was at all possible, Dean would have smiled widely.  He loved that they were back in a place where Sam knew it was ok to use him like he just did.  It was the best feeling knowing that his Dom just _had_ to have him there and then and that he was able to be good and be used.  Even like this, held in place with a hook up his ass and his mouth held wide he felt like he was invincible now, nothing could hurt him because he had his Dom, his Master.  Within seconds however, Dean was reconsidering how evil Sam was with his teasing, “Dean, follow me.”  He knew as soon as he tried he wouldn’t be able to stand with such a big ball up his ass.  He glimpsed up to see Sam smiling down on his, enjoying the predicament, Dean responded by slowly going down on to all fours, moaning as the ball moved inside him. The mix of sensations made Dean’s dick rock hard, the movement of his arms causing the attached chain to stir on his nipple rings.  The hook was impaling him moving the ball as he crawled, annoyingly just short of his prostate.  Sam stopped suddenly, exactly in the middle of the living room area.  He turned to face Dean a smirk on his face that sent a spike of anticipation coursing through him.  “One more step Dean, then you can have earned your reward.”  Before Dean could let the words sink in, again the ropes were being adjusted.  This time Dean’s arms were pulled back and linked though the rope, holding them steady.  It jostled and tugged at the nipple rings as well as the hook inside, the ropes were tight now and any movement Dean made would make the ball move, it was a stretching pain inside that wasn’t unpleasant but more restricting.  His back was arched slightly more now, nipples pushed put and exposed, the damn posture collar still holding his neck still. 

 

Dean looked like a statue tribute to bondage right now, so perfect, Sam thought.  Completely immobilised and loving it.  He teased a finger around the waist band of the panties, earning a mewl from behind the gag.  He pulled the panties down until they exposed his cock, soaked from his own precome and still leaking.  Sam rubbed a thumb over the slit, slightly pressing his nail into the sensitive head, smiling as Dean’s breath hitched.  “I’m going to make you come. And you won’t be able to move a damn muscle to make it happen quicker,” Sam whispered breathily, “I’m going to take this nice and slow, drive you crazy with need before I let you come.”  Dean tried to quiver with excitement but was held fast by his bonds.  Sam did exactly what he said he would, he played with the head of the weeping cock first, massaging it between his fingers, pushing a blunt finger nail along the skin.  He lightly traced the length of Dean’s cock with one finger, a feather light touch which made Dean try to wiggle to strengthen the contact only have the hook in his ass stop him from going further.  Sam mostly skipped the length and went straight to Dean’s heavy looking balls and rolled and squeezed them, forcing more precome to flow from the head.  

 

Not for the first time was Dean glad he was gagged as he would have been yelling at Sam to make him come already if he wasn’t.  Instead pathetic needy whines and whimpers were growing more desperate with every touch.  Sam was right, there was nothing he could do, no way he could move.  After what seemed like forever he retreated into his subspace, enjoying what his Master allowed him without anymore protest.  When he did, he felt himself relax, the sensations more enjoyable and less intense.  The noises grew to moans of pleasure.

 

As soon as he saw Dean relax and let himself go, Sam picked up the pace, he wanted to reward Dean for this response, it was what he was hoping for.  Dean’s eyes flew wide but relaxed quickly when Sam said he was allowed to come when he was ready.  Within minutes Dean had shot his load, Sam had caught most of it and was happily smearing it over the Sub’s chest.  Sam saw Dean struggling to hold himself up in his post orgasm haze but he managed for a minute while Sam played.  “You did so well Dean, perfect posture, relaxing into subspace and maintaining your posture after coming.  Well Done!”  Sam immediately untied all the ropes and gently eased the ball out of the stretched hole.  Sam retrieved Dean’s usual collar and replaced the posture collar.  Dean stretched his head side to side to flex the muscles. 

 

“Thank you for the lesson, Sir.  I loved it.”

 

“So you have earned you reward.  You can pick something you want to do.  Or have done to you.  It can be anything, I’ll consider it and if I think it’s ok we will do it.”  Dean nodded and looked thoughtful, Sam raised from the floor and went to go upstairs, bekoning Dean to follow.  Sam unbound Dean’s hands before lying on the bed, in each other’s arms, not sleeping but not fully awake either, they went from just holding each other, to lazily making out and back again until, eventually exhaustion claimed them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment or (if you like what you read) Kudos :)
> 
> Might be a small delay in the next chapter as I haven't started writing it yet :S
> 
> please bare with. in the mean time enjoy :)

“Um, Master?”  Dean knew Sam was awake, fingers were tracing across his hip absently.  “I know what I’d like to ask for. For my reward?”  It came out as a question.

 

“What would you like Dean?”  Sam craned his neck and kissed down his Sub’s jaw, loving the quiver of pleasure it elicited.

 

“I want you to take me somewhere still in the area, but outside, in the Impala, and fuck me.”  He hadn’t really thought of the details per say but he knew Sam would take his idea and make it perfect and something Dean could never have dreamed of himself.  Dean turned to look Sam in the eyes, the hazel eyes were deep in thought already, the smile on his lips suggesting he was already dreaming up amazing scenarios.

 

“Someone might see us...  especially if we stay on the site.  You ok with that?”

 

“Yeah, after the last public display, I dunno, I kinda liked it.”

 

Sam shifted, he ran a teasing finger along Dean’s side, “You like people watching don’t you.  Taps into your exhibitionist kink  You like to act a little slutty huh?”  Sam’s voice was low and breathy, causing goose bumps to raise from Dean’s skin.

 

“Y-yes, Sir.” He stammered, barely able to think straight already.

 

“I can agree to that.  But there’s one thing I need explicit consent for.”

 

“You know you have my consent for anything...”  Dean was confused. Sam never needed to ask for consent such was their trust and their partnership.

 

Sam took in a breath, “Can I make a couple adaptations to the Impala?”

 

A small gasp escaped Dean’s lips.  This was something he actually had to think about for a second.  The Impala had been used whilst they were scening was one thing but for it to be adapted.... but then he wondered what Sam was thinking of, what positions he could be used in.  In the end his curiosity and his need won out, “Yeah Sammy.  Just nothing on the outside though.” 

 

Sam pecked Dean on the chin, “Good.  Now, let’s go shower, have breakfast, then I’m going to lock you down whilst I get everything sorted.  Do you want to know what I’m planning or...?”

 

“Just the rough idea, no spoilers.”  Dean wanted to know how his reward would be taken and made into an elaborate set up.  But he didn’t want to know what was coming.

 

“Well, I’ll lock you down, sensory deprivation, the works, keep you focused.   I know the perfect place to go, it’s still in the complex.  Then a bit of pain,”  Sam whispered the rest of his plan, Dean already squirming with need, his dick getting hard, “and when you’re just about to come from the pain alone, then I’ll fuck your brains out.”

 

Dean was already breathing heavily, he wanted it now, never mind breakfast or showering.  “Sir, can we just...  do it now?  I don’t need a shower, I’m not that hungry.”   Dean pleaded he wanted Sam to tie him down already, the sooner they got under way the sooner he would get his reward and all of Sam’s promises.

 

That little outburst had Sam pulling away and off the bed in a flash, he drew up to his full height.  “No Dean!  _I_ decide what you need.  Now today _was_ going to about your reward but if you need taught who is in control again....”

 

The reprimand grounded Dean.  Sam was right.  Dean kept his eyes low as he too climbed off the bed but went to his knees at Sam’s feet, hands clasped behind his head, head bowed, the perfect picture of Submission and trust, trying to show how sorry he was.  “I apologise, Sir.  You know what I need I was wrong to question you.”

 

Sam smiled gently as he crouched by his Sub, the words were true, “You know I can’t not correct that behaviour.”  Sam tilted Dean’s chin, the Sub leaned into the contact and looked at him with bright, adoring jade green eyes.

 

“I know.”  Dean cursed himself.  He would miss out on whatever Sammy was planning thanks to his big mouth.

 

“You need a spanking, to pay for that outburst.  Then you need fed, need a shower, _then,_ you need to get your reward.”  Sam kissed Dean’s lips, pinching the lower one between his teeth.  He pulled away and gestured to the bed, Dean clambered on as fast as he could and arranged himself on all fours, ass sticking in the air, ready to receive his correction.  He was so glad he wouldn’t miss out later.  The first hit landed and a wave arousal but also a calmness washed over him.  The second and third hits landed in the exact same spot and in quick succession.  With each sharp sting Dean settled to the quiet place in his mind.  In the end he realised this was helping keep him calm and would make the wait whilst he was bound a bit easier.  He’d have something to process and to remember.  The tenth hit was over before Dean could comprehend, Sam stood and walked out the room, Dean followed two paces behind and sank to his knees when they reached the dining table.  A quick breakfast of cereal and coffee was fed to him by Sam.  Sam had a few spoonfuls himself from the same bowl, it was rushed but Dean wasn’t complaining.  Before he knew it Sam was leading the way to the shower room and Dean was under the warm spray.  Sam took his time with the cleaning process, taking time to tease and kiss Dean at random intervals. 

 

Turns out Dean’s little outburst and the resulting correction had benefitted the whole situation, Dean was more calm and pliable which made everything easier.  Sam couldn’t help himself and flicked the nipple rings, nibbled on the Sub’s collarbone and ran lathered fingers everywhere.  He needed to get the cock cage on Dean so made a snap decision and grabbed Dean’s rock hard cock, not too gently and started pumping hard and fast without any warning.  Dean was a gasping shuddering mess, knowing to hold still and accept the pleasure given.  “Come.”  Sam ordered, smiling as the white fluid was instantly washed away. As soon as Dean was clean Sam ran a towel over him quickly and grabbed the pre cleaned equipment.  The cock cage snapped on with practiced ease.  The rod took a little longer, they hadn’t used it in a while but it slid into Dean’s slit and kept going until the tapered tip stuck out the slit. 

 

After the shower orgasm Dean could barely stand but the familiar snap and click of the cock cage and the padlock had him moaning.  The slight sting of the rod entering him was still fairly new he hissed as it was pushed as far as it would go.  Dean didn’t realise he had his eyes closed until the pain stopped, he looked down and whimpered as he saw his cock completely locked up.   He looked to his Master, who said in a low, silky voice, “Imagine how that’s going to feel when it comes off, trust me.”  Sam crushed their mouths together and claimed his Sub with a bruising kiss, leaving Dean breathless when he pulled away.   “ Come here.”  The Sub followed Sam to the bedroom.  Sam pushed him gently onto the bed and set about with various ropes and attaching it to the cuffs.  Dean struggled, but only to make sure Sam would tie him up extra tight with no play on the rope.  Once Sam had finished he was spread eagle, but his knees were bent up and soft cord wrapped around his knees and pulled so his legs were spread as wide as they would go.  His asshole was completely on show as was his cock.  There was a cold, lubed up plug pushed into place, it felt different to any of the normal ones.  Dean’s breath hitched when he felt it being inflated inside himself.  Just as it was approaching the point of unpleasant pain, the inflation stopped.  Dean saw Sam smiling at him, holding a pump and the tube disappearing down to his ass.  “I got you a new toy, did I forget to mention?”

 

Dean looked amazing all spread out for him.  The couple shared a look, Dean’s eyes were bright with love and need and trust, Sam’s were full of love and adoration.  “I’ll be back, to make sure you still feel good.  In the meantime you hang here.”  Sam put Dean’s favourite gag, the inflatable cock gag in and pumped it up until Dean gave him the signal, the alarm was slid into Dean’s hand, just in case and the blindfold and ear plugs were put in place and Sam left the room.  He made a few phone calls and got to work on the Impala, it was just two eyeloops Sam wanted to sink into the trunk, it should be minimally invasive to the car so Dean wouldn’t kill him and it would turn the car into their own fuck station.  He phoned the owner of the community that they were doing another scene outside, where they were doing it and what they were going to be doing.  It was just another way of making sure everyone was safe.  Sam also made the owner aware that it could be interactive.   Sam was going to progress their little exhibitionist kink together, he knew Dean would love it but the alarm would be there if he didn’t. 

 

It didn’t take long to have everything in place, most cabins had a few spare eyeloops and a drill to secure them in place.  He was just about ready, but it was a bit early and he wasn’t quite finished prepping Dean. Sam went up to the bedroom and approached the bed, Dean was quiet and still, he traced his fingers up the Sub’s lower leg and down  his thigh towards the locked up cock, straining against the cage.  Muffled moans escaped from behind the gag but there was not much more Dean could do.  Sam went to his ass and slowly moved the inflatable plug in and out a few times, Dean had relaxed and accepted the girth.  Sam took the pump in his hand and squeezed more air into the plug, more small gasps poured out.  Sam pushed until he saw Dean do a subtle movement with one hand, the same one he gave when the gag was just right.  He stopped and kissed the hand that gave the signal, an acknowledgement of the signal and further strengthening the bond and the trust between Dom and Sub. 

 

Dean had never felt so full in his life, the inflatable plug was stretching him so wide, it felt great and if he could, he was sure he would be covered in his own precome just now.  He pulled against the soft rope and found himself held tight with no play what so ever.  It was driving him crazy,  he needed release soon, he felt he was away to implode.  He felt like he was left alone again, he had no measure of time other than his own heart beat, he concentrated on that but lost count by the time he felt a hand touch him again.  He felt a chain being attached to his nipple rings.  It was different this time however there was a weight, it can’t have been more than ten or twenty grams but he could imagine when he stood and I slid around it would add to his arousal.  The stretch in his ass had subsided but again, the plug was moved in and out with ease, however there was only one squeeze of the pump.  He would barely be able to walk at this rate.  He felt the cord at his knees and ankles come away, he kept still as his hands were untied, they were quickly bound together in front of him and used as a lead to guide him off of the bed.  The plug moulded to the new position, Dean knew walking would be,,, interesting but he’d manage.  He followed along being led down the stairs and outdoors, it was a warm Fall day, Dean had no idea if it was morning or afternoon but it was pleasantly warm outside.  He was guided into a seated position presumably in the impala and his hands bound to the door handle, Dean guessed he must be in the back seat. 

 

As the  Impala rumbled on, the undulations in the road worked the plug in Dean’s ass, he felt like he was about to explode, his cock was still stuffed with the rod and bound with the cage.  The feelings had made his squirm and groan but very little managed to escape past he gag stuffing his mouth.  Dean was breathless when the car eventually rolled to a stop.  He felt the weight of the car seat shift as Sam unbound his hands, he was taken out of the car and lead somewhere, Dean still couldn’t see, he liked it that way, only when he was ready did he like to be shown what predicament he was in.  Sam knew it and kept his deprived of his senses but he could practically feel eyes on him, again he could feel his cock trying to get hard or at least spread precome everywhere but it was held tight.   There was a pressure between his shoulder blades, encouraging him to bend forwards, ass sticking out. Dean obliged and held still as his hands were bound to separate metal loops, he felt like he was bent over the Imapla’s bonnet, or maybe the trunk, his arms spread wide and bound to the far corners.  He felt his ankle cuffs being attached to a spreader bar, keeping his legs wide and his hole exposed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! Was having too much fun! if anyone has ever been to a Scottish country show you'll know what i mean :)

Sam looked around the small crowd, there was ten or so people gathered.  A mix of Subs and Doms were looking at the brothers with lust in their eyes.  Sam checked the ropes securing Dean to the trunk of the Impala, obviously the section that wouldn’t expose their arsenal, they were tight, securing the Sub with his stuffed ass in the air.  Sam ran his fingers down Dean’s spine, enjoying the quiver it ilicited.  He reached forward and removed the sensory deprivation but left the gag in place. He watched as Dean took in his surroundings, the Sub looked around the people gathered, a slight up turn to his eyes told Sam this was better than Dean could have dreamed.  The Dom leaned in close and whispered, “these people are all here for you.  They want to play with you.  But only once they know who you belong to.”  Sam moved to behind Dean and deflated the plug and slid it out, Dean was stretched but Sam still lubed up two fingers to check, and to wind Dean up fully.  He found the small bundle of nerves inside and worked them, scissoring his fingers every way he could, smiling at the moans and groans trapped behind the gag.  Dean struggled in his bonds in desperation for release.  “It’s ok Dean, I got you.”  The Dom raced around Dean and slid the rod out and unlocked the cage, Dean’s cock needed no perssuation to get hard and stood to attention almost immediately. 

 

Not for the first time, but Dean was glad he was gagged because he would be screaming at Sam to get on with it already if he wasn’t.  He could feel the heat in his cheeks at the embarrassment at everyone seeing him like this but a larger part of him was thrilled with the experience.  He lost himself in the feeling, Sam working him open, Dean unable to relieve his need at all.  He felt the tip of Sam’s cock enter him and in response Dean pushed back as much and the ropes would et him, trying to get Sam fully in him as quick as possible.  It wasn’t successful, Sam pulled away and there was a swift and hard slap on his ass, sending more waves of arousal through him.  “No Dean, you know better than that.”  Dean hung his head and cursed himself, he needed to control himself better.  He stilled and waited, hoping he wasn’t to be punished more.  Just the twitches of anticipation he really couldn’t help.  Once again the tip of Sam’s cock entered him but Dean held still, it was agonising, the stretch as Sam filled him frustratingly slowly.  After what felt like an age Sam was finally fully inside.  Dean wanted to move to get Sam focusing his hits on that sweet spot inside, but again Dean forced himself to hold still.  He whimpered as the cock inside him pulled almost all the way out but couldn’t stop the scream in pleasure as it was thrust hard back in.  It was that point Dean knew he wasn’t going to last long at all.

 

Everything that was going on, it was all for Dean, Sam thought. But goddammit, he didn’t think he was going to be able to hold out for as long as he wanted.  Just before he entered Dean he put a cock ring on himself.  He wanted Dean to come a few times so decided not to put a cock ring on him.  Even so, Dean was so good and so beautiful, even with his slight rebellion, Sam wasn’t sure how long he could last but focused as hard as he could on giving Dean the experience he wanted, the pleasure he deserves.  He pushed into Dean agonisingly slowly, to test his obedience them thrust in hard.  He moved his hips slow to start, letting Dean relax into the movement, slow lazy groans escaping from behind the gag.  Sam shifted slightly and moved quicker and harder.  He could feel Dean start to shake, the need for release building quickly, Sam aimed a couple of well aimed thrusts at Dean’s prostate.  “Come now Dean.”  Sam pulled nearly all the way out but left just enough of himself inside to enjoy Dean’s orgasm.  He wouldn’t have been able to stave off his own orgasm if he was fully seated inside.  Once Dean had finished, Sam coated his cock in more lube and entered again.  Dean whimpered but Sam could tell he was still resisting the urge to get the Dom fully inside.  Sam smiled, deciding to change the game this time, “You can move if you like Dean.”  Immediately Dean pushed back and Sam was up to the hilt inside Dean, the slap of flesh against flesh filthy sounding,  the Sub repeated this over and over fucking himself on Sam as hard as he could in this predicament. 

 

The absolute delight that he was getting more pleasure kept Dean fucking himself, he couldn’t bring himself to even try to stop.  He moved his hips every way he could, he was more sensitive from his last orgasm but it only proved to add to the experience.  Eventually, Sam joined in again and Dean met everyone of his thrusts.  It wasn’t long before Dean could feel himself building towards another orgasm.  He was shuddering with need once again and was going to have to stop his own movements if he was going to have to wait for permission to come, he was just about to hold still when he heard Sam’s voice again.  “Come Dean.”  he didn’t need told twice and, once again, painted the trunk with his come.  He noticed Sam pulled almost all the way out again.  He wasn’t sure he had another orgasm in him.  That thought was chased away when Sam entered a third time but

this time there was something else.  There was more of a stretch this time, there was a familiar scissoring but added with the feeling if Sam’s cock inside him at the same time and Dean was just about collapsing with the sensation.  It took longer this time for Dean’s orgasm to build, his cock was exhausted and struggling to come back to life, it swung between his legs, twitching, trying to get hard again, it hadn’t even been touched and it was all but done.  Dean was still, surrendering himself to the pleasure and sensations when he felt another hand on his cock.  A couple of tugs and it was hard and needy, chasing contact.   It must have been an age where Dean was completely lost, pleasured in every way he knew.  Eventually he felt his orgasm build, he cried out as it was pulled out of him.  His legs were weak now, after being held in one place for so long, they felt they were going to buckle, he was tired now.  Happy, but tired. 

 

Sam unclipped the cockring and allowed himself to come inside Dean.  he worked himself and Dean through the aftershocks, He could see Dean’s muscles shaking, despite the warmth of the sun.  Dean was tired.  He needed to go back to their cabin and be looked after.  It was intense but a huge amount of fun for the both of them.  Sam carefully pulled out and quickly wiped himself and Dean off, zipping his jeans back to around his waist and buttoning up his shirt.  He pulled a simple plug out the duffel bag and slid it inside Dean, more to stop too much mess inside the Impala.  He unclipped the spreader bar from between his legs and untied the ropes, releasing Dean’s arms.  He helped Dean straighten up, he felt heavy, Dean gripped his shirt to support himself.

 

It was the first time Dean could honestly say he had had enough sex.  His legs felt like they weren’t his.  They wouldn’t work, he had to lean heavily on Sam for support to start with.  He looked up at the Dom to see if he was being too needy and clingy in front of all these people, he saw understanding, love, adoration and just a hint of concern.  Sam unbuckled the gag and Dean smiled.  The Dom leaned down and kissed him, long and slow.  “They still want to play with you.  But not today.  You need looked after now.  They will get their chance.” 

 

“It’s ok.  I don’t mind.  I can-“

 

“I _do_ mind.  You are tired.  You need to be looked after.”

 

“Yes, Sir.  Thank you, Sir.”  Dean let himself be handled into the car.  He wasn’t restrained in any way.  He heard Sam tell the other people that they were leaving.  Everyone was fine with it either left or stayed and played with their Dom or Sub.  Dean smiled, he was amazed at this weird power he and Sam had over other people.  He was pulled from his thoughts when Sam entered the car and pulled him over so Dean was resting against Sam.  Sam drove one handed all the way home, one arm flung around Dean’s shoulders. 

 

Both of the boys  were quiet as Sam drove to the cabin.  Dean got as close as possible to Sam but it still wasn’t close enough.  When the Impala came to a stop Sam gently nudged Dean, he had no idea when he fell asleep, the car journey didn’t feel overly long on the way there.  Sam helped Dean out the car and into the cabin all the way up to the bed room.  Sam manipulated Dean into the bed.  When the Dom went to pull away, Dean clung onto his shirt for Dear life.  “It’s ok Dean, I’m just taking off my clothes.  I’m coming to bed.  It’s ok.”  He soothed.  Dean grudgingly let go, he was being needy, clingy, everything he disliked about being a Sub.  He wanted to be strong and independant.  A warm body slid into the bed and again Dean clung to it. 

 

The reactions coming from Dean concered Sam, he was needing a lot of care despite there bing no pain ply what so ever apart from one smack on his ass.  “Dean I want you to speak freely.  Did you enjoy yourself today?”

 

“Yes.  Thank you. Sir”  Dean nodded, his head flush against Sam’s bare chest.

 

“Good, I’m glad.  How are you feeling now?” 

 

“Um.  I don’t know.  I don’t know why.  I should feel good.”

 

“It’s ok.  It was an intense scene in a new environment.  You did well.  I’m here.  Is there anything you think would help?”  Sam couldn’t help but notice Dean was looking on edge.  Maybe they had come down too quick.  Dean looked as if he was thinking something but was too nervous to ask.  “What is it Dean?  I want to know.”

 

“Can you put the cock cage back on me please?  And the rod?  I like how it feels and then I’ll know I can’t come soon.  I think it would settle me.  If it would please you?”

 

“I can do that Dean.  But it’s still in the car, it’ll all need a wash too.  Would you like locked down while I go get it?” 

 

“Yes please.  Just my arms.”  Sam kissed Dean deeply for a moment before pulling out a single padlock from the drawer.  He use it to secure Deans hands to the bed post.  He raced outside, still naked, and grabbed the duffel, he went to the kitchen and washed the equipment in question thoroughly.  He got back to the bedroom as quick as he could, Dean was there, watching him with heavy, needy eyes. 

  
“Ok,  the rod will go in and the cage attached.  You wont be able to come, or go to the toilet without my help.  I’m not going to tell you how long for.”  Dean just nodded.  The feel of the rod going in was becoming a bit more familiar now.  His cock was still tired from earlier and out up to resistance to being locked up.  when the cage was locked Dean could instantly feel himself relax.  Even if Sam was to play with him now, he was done.  Sam unlocked his bound arms and pulled Dean close.  He played with the chain still conntecting Dean’s nipples but nothing sore or erotic, it was even just absent minded.  Dean mewled gently and let himself become lost in the feeling of being cuddled, loved and looked after.  After a while Dean thought about what Sam had said to the people gathered a ttheir scene. 

 

“What did you mean when you said they would get their chance?”

 

“Well, that was something I was meanng to ask you.  There’s a party thing happening at one of the other cabins in a few nights.  It would be something we could use to explore this new exhibitionist kink of yours.”

 

“Oh.  Well, yeah sounds good.” 

 

“Good.  I’ll let them know.”  Sam kissed Dean, long and slow, they made out for a long time until they let sleep claim them.  They took things easy for the following couple of days.  Dean had to ask to go to the toilet and Sam would take the inside part of the rod out to let his pee.  They spent the time practically joined at the mouth, they watched movies, well parts of movies but ended up making out half way through them.   It was nice to have a slower pace but soon enough, it was the day of the party.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or (if you like what you hear) Kudos
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the delay!

Sam and Dean lay in bed, Dean was curled up on his side flush against Sam, who had a strong arm around the Sub’s waist.  “So about this thing we are going to later on.  I wanna make a plan.  It’ll be great but we need to decide what we want from it.”

 

“Well, you know best for me, I trust you.”  Dean said, half asleep, he had been enjoying a lazy morning of totally manly snuggling with his Dom.

 

“I do but still, we should discuss it.  I have some... ideas.” 

 

Dean turned in Sam’s arms to look into those hazel eyes, they were soft, shining a little brighter, almost taking on a brown/ green tinge.  “Ideas, Sir?”

 

“Yeah.  So I wanna keep your ass and your lips just for me.  I’ll plug them up real good.  But your dick, I want to let people play with it, Subs, Doms, who ever.   I want you to see how powerful you are, cos I can guarantee, everyone will want to try your cock.  Of course you won’t be fucking anyone, just, people giving you hand jobs or blow jobs, and they won’t be allowed to hurt you, at all, only I can decide if that’s what you need.  Then, you will show the power that you give to me and you’ll let me fuck you in front of everyone there. How does that sound?” 

 

“You’re the Dom Sam, I think sometimes you forget that.”

 

“No Dean.  _You_ forget.  That you have all the strength, all the cards, whatever I take is all that you willingly give.  Especially in our position, making yourself that vulnerable is so brave.”  Sam gently guided Dean’s chin up so he could kiss those beautiful lips Sam was ever so fond of.

 

“It’s easy when I have you, Sir.”  This was borderline chick flick moment but Dean was becoming more accepting of them.  Maybe one day he would learn to love them in the real world too.

 

Jade green eyes felt like they were seeing straight into Sam’s soul for a moment, “So you consent to that plan?”

 

“Of course, Sir.”

 

“Well, we have a little preparation to do.  I’ll have to cage your cock from now until then cos I’m not going to be able to help myself.”  Sam reached across and pulled the cage from the drawer and attached it before Dean had clicked on to the words just out his Dom’s mouth.  He then whispered, “I’m going to make sure you are nice and clean for me, really clean.  I’m gonna give you an enema, then I’ll shower you and get you ready for tonight.”  Dean quivered at the thought.  This was clearly Sam’s way of driving him crazy before the party, make him super turned on before people spent the night playing with him.  A heavy sigh escaped Dean’s mouth, as if he wasn’t turned already by the thought of tonight Sam was going to wind him up to the max beforehand.  Sam shot him a questioning look. 

 

“Problem?”  Sam challenged.

 

“No Sir!  Never!” 

 

Sam nodded, choosing to forgive the slight mishap in favour of getting on with the fun of the day.  “So you consent?”

 

“Yes Sir, anything.”   Dean practically threw himself into Sam’s arms, thanking his lucky stars Sam didn’t press the matter.

 

“Correct response.  Good boy, stay there, don’t move.  I need to get some stuff sent up.”  Sam made his way outside to make a call to the cabin owner, he could sent supplies of food or... other stuff... to cabins when required.  He put in an order of sterile water and the various equipment required.  Sam also took this time to jerk off in the bushes outside, Dean wasn’t the only who was going to struggle to contain himself between now and tonight.  Once Sam was finished he went back inside the cabin to find Dean exactly where he left him.  The order was only going to be twenty minutes for another Sub to deliver it so Sam decided to get Dean ready and in position.  “Follow me.”  Sam said, looking at his Sub.  Dean was a couple of steps behind Sam in no time at all, they made their way upstairs silently and along the corridor to a new room that Dean had never used before.

 

Where Sam had lead him to was like a bathroom, except there was no bath, there was a toilet, a sink and a drain in the floor where the tiles slowly sloped to.  There was a large waterfall shower hanging from the ceiling as well as two shower heads on the adjoining walls.  Dean felt mildly betrayed that Sam had been holing out on him, not telling about this room, Dean would bet his life on the water pressure feeling amazing here.  There was also a gurney up against one wall.  Sam guided the Sub onto it and hooked the wrist and ankle cuffs to the four legs.  Dean tested the bonds and found them strong, he fidgeted against the cold metal against his back.  “Dean, settle!”  the words caused a wave of arousal to course through him, the cage restricting the response.  “I’m going to put the rod in, seal you up good and proper.”  Sam exited the room momentarily but came back with the box holding the small metal piece.  The slight burn as it was slid in made Dean groan with pain and pleasure. The feeling inside mixed with the pressure of the cage was still novel.

 

Watching Dean squirm and pull against his bonds was making Sam crazy, it was all he could do to keep going and not just fuck Dean there and then, he knew Dean wouldn’t have a problem with it.  Thankfully, the doorbell rang and Sam left the wet room with a shake of his head.  He needed to pull himself together, if tonight goes well, it will lead to one of the best scenes in history!  When Sam opened the door there was a woman dressed very scantily with a camisole slip and lace panties.  She had an expression on desperation and need on her face that had Sam scanning the surroundings, looking for the threat.  He relaxed when he took a closer look at the girl, her hands were bound by black wrap, she held the box out between her forearms, there was a definite buzzing noise coming from her.  She gave a quick look down to her panties, remote control panties, thought Sam, that’ll be why the Sub in front of him was looking desperate to come.  Sam saw the car with the smug looking driver, Sam smiled and waved, the woman gave a small yelp as the buzzing got louder for a few seconds.  “Thanks, if you’re allowed, you can tell your Dom I’m happy with your delivery.”  The girl nodded and ran back to the car.  The door closed and Sam made his way up to the wet room, stopping to gather a few things from the drawer.

 

Dean held his head up to watch the Dom’s movements, Sam worked at a bench facing away so Dean couldn’t see a whole lot, when the Dom eventually turned, he held the inflatable gag, Dean held his mouth open. Accepting the gag easily and giving Sam nod when his mouth was sufficiently stuffed.  Next Sam retrieved a bag of fluid attached to a hose and a tube of lube.  With no ceremony, Sam slicked one finger and opened Dean enough that the hose slid in easily.  The feeling of the fluid flowing up his ass was new for Dean, it was cool but not uncomfortable, he wriggled on the bed experimentally, the sloshing inside sent waves of arousal through him, as he guessed it would.  Dean watched as one bag was easily emptied into him, he relaxed back, thinking it was over, but he snapped his head up again when he felt another bag being connected to the hose and pushed inside, making him feel more full.  He tugged at the restraints, to avoid the urge to push the fluid back out, he tried to moan but it was cut short by the gag.  The second bag was more effort to get in and Dean was sure he couldn’t hold anymore, he felt stretched inside, it felt strange but pleasant.  “One more bag Dean.  Need to make you clean.”  Dean gave up and threw his head back to the towel serving as a pillow for him.  As the third bag was pushed thought Dean felt like he was going to explode, he felt the skin on his stomach stretch, accommodating the extra volume, eventually, the hose was being removed and was a large plug replaced it.  Dean was sure if he stood up it would be a plug that nestled against his prostate and he’d not be able to walk, the thought made his shiver.  “ok, I’ll blindfold you, plug your ears, you can sit and stew for me whilst your insides get clean.”  Sam pressed down on his swollen abdomen, Dean groaned behind the gag at the pressure. 

 

The alarm was slipped into Dean’s hand before Sam plugged the Sub’s ears and put the blindfold on, Sam would out of the room but he would hear the alarm if it went off.  The look that Dean gave him just before the blindfold slipped over those beautiful jade green eyes was one of euphoric anticipation.  That was what Sam had been trying to achieve all this time and he had gotten it already before they had even got to the main event tonight!  Sam left the room and made a few calls regarding the event.  There was someone he knew going that he just _knew_ Dean would want to see so he phoned ahead to the Dom in charge and made the arrangements. 

 

Full was a complete understatement for what Dean was feeling,  Subspace was in complete control so Dean was processing the feeling as if he wasn’t really there.  After a small time, however, it was more the teasing pleasure from the plug that was causing Dean to squirm, trying to relieve his need by fucking himself with it.  When he realised what he was doing he made an effort to still himself, he would _not_ cheat himself out of a totally awesome orgasm because he can’t lie still.  Dean relaxed his muscles and let the quiet and the sensations consume him.  He couldn’t tell how much time had passed when he felt someone stroking his abdomen, giving it another press.  The plug was removed gently, Dean wasn’t sure if he was allowed to let the fluid out so he held it in as best he could, clenching his ass muscles as hard as he could, he felt proud when none escaped.  Felt an earplug taken out, “You can let go Dean, good boy.”  Dean let go with a sigh of relief, the fluid flooded out and suddenly he felt very empty, missing the sensation already.  The earplug was put back in. 

 

Once everything had flowed away, Sam unattached the wrist cuffs from the gurney and guided Dean to a sitting position.  He interlocked his fingers with Dean’s on one hand and lead him over to the waterfall shower which he had already turned on to warm up.  he hooked the cuffs to grab rails at shoulder height so that Dean was stretched out, arms wide, still blindfolded and gagged.  The Sub stood still and kept quiet, Sam smiled, undressed and steeped into the pray with Dean, he kissed down his jaw, nipping at the skin just above the collar.  He managed to pull himself away long enough to grab some shower gel and work over Dean’s body, covering him with lather, the delicious smell of Dean’s favourite gel filled the room.  Sam paid special attention to his ass and probed into his hole to make sure it was super clean.   Sam quickly shampooed his own hair wand washed himself before switching the shower off, he wrapped Dean in a fluffy towel and dried him off where he stood.  Dean was then released from the rails, Sam took his hand again, giving it a reassuring squeeze and smiled when he got one back.  He lead Dean back through to the bedroom and manipulated his limbs until  the Sub was laying on the bed on his side, Sam worked quickly to secure him there, anchoring his limbs to the bed with rope, Dean tested the rope and was held still, no play in the ropes.  Sam took away the blindfold and earplugs and gag, Dean moved his jaw to get used to the movement again, he was smiling, his eyelids heavily covering his eyes.  “You tired Dean?”

 

“A little, Sir.”  Dean mumbled, he was glad to be back on the warm comfortable bed.

 

“Ok, one last thing then you can sleep.”  Sam placed a plug up Dean’s ass, just about the same size as him, maybe a tad smaller to make sure later was as enjoyable as possible.

 

“Sir?”  Dean was feeling cold after the shower and still feeling empty despite the plug.

 

“Yeah?” The gentleness in Dean’s voice suggested that he was feeling vulnerable, Sam pulled a blanket over Dean and hunkered down into the bed with his Sub, wrapping an arm around him. 

 

“Will you stay with me?”  Before he was even finished the question, Dean could feel the weight of the blanket and the bed dipping where Sam was climbing in beside him, within seconds he was surrounded with warm all-encircling arms.

 

“Of course Dean.”  The pair fell asleep within minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay again! please comment / kudos :)
> 
> Double update tonight then thats me finished!

It was late in the afternoon by the time the boys surfaced again, both of them feeling refreshed, ready and excited for the evening’s activity, Sam gave Dean a sandwich, allowing him to eat it himself.  Sam shovelled his own food in as quick as he could, they had slept longer than he had planned and he still needed to get Dean ready, he was planning some slightly tricky rope work to keep Dean as exposed but secure.  It would take time and he was running a bit short on time now, they only had an hour before they had to leave, the cabin was over the other side of the park and would take a while to drive to.  Sam gathered the things he would need for tonight in a duffel and raced down the stairs from the bedroom.  The sight that met him was one that brought a smile to his face.

 

Once Dean had finished the PB&J sandwich Sam had given him, he realised his Master hadn’t given him any instructions and he was upstairs clattering about noisily, Dean thought what would help, he figured he might be in the bad books because they slept for so long.  In the end the Sub decided to wait in the middle of the living area, kneeling on the fluffy rug, hands behind his back, head bowed, he didn’t even look up when he heard Sam approaching, he kept his eyes just in front of his knees,   Dean cleared his throat, “Sorry for sleeping so long, Sir.”

 

Sam’s rushing was halted by the apology, “What?  Dean, you don’t have to apologise, I was out for the count too.  Turns out we both needed more than the normal few hours.  Besides, you don’t have any control over how long you sleep, if I wanted you awake earlier, you would have been awake earlier.”  Sam crossed the room to his Sub and h=gave him a reassuring, long kiss.  “But I _do_ appreciate you waiting here ready for me.”  With the praise, the tension vanished from Dean’s shoulders, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

 

“Thank you, Sir.”  Praise never failed to arouse Dean, it went to his dick and made cage just that bit more uncomfortable. 

 

“Stand up for me.  The arrangement is gonna take a while, need to get it right.”  Sam took the black rope out the duffel, he started with a knot on one of the wrist cuffs, he gently put Dean’s arms where he wanted, wrists to opposite elbows once again.  He looped the rope around the bicep muscle above the elbow and higher up almost at the shoulder, he crossed Dean’s chest, being sure to make it tight enough so Dean would feel the rope when he was breathing hard, which he definitely would be later.  The pattern was repeated on the other side, the rope crossed the back.  this was done again and again until there was no more rope left.  Sam tied the last length off and stepped back to analyse his work.  Dean had stood perfectly, not moving, allowing himself to be trussed up like this.  The Dom pulled Dean close for a claiming kiss, running his hands down the toned muscles of Dean’s stomach. 

 

Usually, Dean would have struggled against the rope to test Sam, test the bonds but this time, Dean stood stock still, the voice that let Dean push himself for Sam was in control.  Sam worked quickly but surely, only once Sam pulled away from the kiss did Dean try out his mobility, his arms were completely immobilised behind him.  The rope spanning his torso felt good, secure as it was offering protection somehow.  Again the cage felt tight around his cock, increasingly so with time as the rope added to Dean’s state of arousal.  A small whimper escaped when onto the nipple rings were attached snaphook and a length of chain with a very small O ring in the middle, to this another snaphook and a wide based clamp that ran to the sensitive skin behind his ball sac was attached.  Dean thought, if people played with his dick and balls, that chain was definitely getting tugged.  “It won’t hurt you, it’s got wide clamp, I promise.  I will always make it good!”  Dean’s doubts were chased away with the simple words.

 

“I know, thank you, Sir.”  Dean drew up to full height, with the arrangement he was in, his chest was pushed forwards, exposing his nipples and his chain, a blush coloured his cheeks.

 

“Ok, that’s you ready. Nearly,  Just need to take out the rod, then get myself ready.  Dean, follow me.”  Sam paced to the bathroom and washed his hands before removing the rod from the head of his penis, he let Dean empty his bladder before the party as well.  Sam threw on a pair of jeans and plain t-shirt, not really caring what he looked like.  It was all about Dean’s presentation which he had nailed, even if he did say so himself.  Sam went to the drawer and returned to Dean once more, he held a new gag, it looked similar to the inflatable one but it didn’t have the pump, and the gag was a lot firmer.  You still ok Dean?”

 

“Yes, Sir, just a bit nervous now.”

 

“Why are you nervous?”  Sam thought it important to make sure Dean felt safe.

 

“What if no one _wants_ to play with my dick, what if it makes you look bad.  I just don’t want to let you down Sir.”  Sam smiled and gave Dean a long, passionate but gentle kiss. 

 

“That’s not for you to worry about.  You just need to follow my commands.  That’s your job.  It’s my job to make sure you have fun and feel good, with or without other people, it doesn’t matter.”  The Dom slid the gag into Dean’s waiting mouth and clipped it securely, but not too tight.  The front of gag covered Dean’s entire mouth, hiding those cocksucking lips exactly as Sam wanted.  He wondered if he was being slightly too possessive, but felt he was allowed to be.  Just before the boys left the cabin, Sam removed the cage surrounding Dean’s cock,

 

The new gag was definitely one he was going to hate to love.  Unlike the inflatable gag, the fake dick in his mouth sat heavily on his tongue, keeping it immobilised.  His jaw was still propped open and covered, no sound was escaping out of this thing.  Dean nearly rolled his eyes when Sam smiled a wicked smiled and pulled out jade green lace panties from his jeans pocket.  Much to Dean’s embarrassment, his dick immediately filled and became rock hard at the sight.  He groaned as he stepped into them, the lace was rough against his cock, it seemed it was only going to become more of a distraction as Sam fitted a cock ring at the base of his cock and balls.

 

 “You find this kinda thing easier when you deprived of senses.  Would you like it now?”   Sam gave Dean the choice, he felt Dean was able to decide this one thing, although he could anticipate Dean accepting the offer.  Sure enough, Dean nodded, lifting his eyes from the floor.  The blindfold and earplugs were brought out of the bag Sam carried and put in place.  Straight away, Dean stood taller, allowing himself to be more exposed.  Sam clipped a lead to his collar and lead him outside to the Impala, it was a warm night outside so Sam didn’t have to worry about Dean getting a chill, there was still a blanket in the back seat for later if it was needed. 

 

The drive was painfully slow, Dean could tell they were travelling slowly, however, he couldn’t really argue, there were, of course, no seatbelts in the Impala and with Dean not being able to see, he would struggle to keep himself upright around a fast corner.  On the other hand, Dean thought, Sam could be doing this to wind him up even more.  This theory was strengthened when a groping hand reached his crotch, massaging the lace into his sensitive cock.  Dean knew to hold still and not chase the friction.  Instead, he rested his head back and enjoyed the sensations his Master was allowing him.

 

After what felt a million years, the boys finally arrived at the cabin belonging to the owner of the company, it was huge and Sam could only imagine how many different rooms dedicated to BDSM were inside.  He went to the passenger side of the car and guided Dean out of the car and towards the cabin.  They entered a small entrance way, a woman in a tight black dress showed them to a preparation area before going through to the main room, Sam pulled off his t-shirt and hung it up before checking the rope encircling Dean, making sure the knots were secure.  He unclipped the gag, he kissed Dean again, testing Dean’s headspace, Sam smiled when he found Dean compliant, keen to continue the kiss but never trying to take control.  He caressed the Sub’s cheek giving a couple or reassuring strokes before replacing the gag and leading Dean through the curtain to the main room. 

 

The cabin _was_ huge, and there were so many people there, at least twenty.  Everyone was in various states of undress, the Submissives were varied too, some were following Doms unbound, some were being lead as they crawled, one Sub Sam saw had her lower and upper arms bound together and her ankles and thighs bound so she had to crawl on her knees and elbows.  Some Subs were trussed up and being played with, some were being fucked in the corners of the room, there was something to look at everywhere.  However, Sam couldn’t help but notice everyone turning to watch the boys enter.  He took it as a promising sign.  He led Dean through the room, taking time to show him off, taking the scenic route to eyehole sunk into the floor Sam wanted to set up, he managed to make eye contact with the person he was looking for.  Everyone got an eyeful of Dean and his panties, a few people followed Sam and Dean and watched as Sam connected the eyeholes to the ankle cuffs.  “This is Dean, his ass and his mouth is mine, his dick though, everyone’s welcome to a taste.  He’s not allowed to come until I say, his pleasure is mine to control, so if I say he’s had enough, you get off.”  The panties were pulled down and nestled behind Dean’s ball sac, framing them in green lace.  One Dom approached leading another blindfolded Sub, Sam nodded in recognition to the Dom, this was going to drive Dean crazy.  The sub was put to his knees and guided to Dean’s rock hard cock.

 

Dean stiffened momentarily before relaxing into the movement.  It definitely wasn’t Sam at his dick now, it felt good, gentle, and caressing, it kinda reminded him of the boy they had played with last year, Nathan.  The boy with grey-blue eyes.  Dean’s thoughts were pulled back when the ear plugs were removed, there was a lot of noise to start with, chattering, music, groaning and shouts of pleasure.  Closer to home there was an obscene wet noise coming from whoever it was sucking at his sick, that made the arousal pulsing through him turn up to eleven, he knew he wasn’t allowed to come but the noise was just too much.  The blindfold was ripped away, Dean immediately looked sown and saw the boy below him have the blindfold taken off.  Staring up at him was, the boy with Blue-grey eyes, Nathan looked up to him with a shocked but gleeful expression, he doubled his efforts.  “Alright, that’s enough.”  Sam said, Dean shot him a desperate glare but schooled it before he could get in trouble.  “I wanted it to be a surprise for you.  Nathan found someone who makes him happy.  But I think we’ll be seeing him again.”  Sam whispered in his ear. 

 

The set up had been perfect, Sam had got a call from the owner of the cabins, asking if he knew of a Nathan.  Turns out Nathan recognised their car when they arrived and Sam and Nathan’s Dom, Stephen, had arranged the small meeting with a view to arrange a playtime with just the four of them another day.  The look on Dean’s face when he saw him was one of surprise, glee and then, something suspiciously close to Dean’s come face.  Nathan practically had to get dragged away, Stephen forcefully led him away to a punishment bench for not following the immediate order to pull away.  After Nathan, there were many people watching now, both Doms and Subs wanted to tease and taste Dean, some gave him pure pleasure, some nipped at  his ball sac, some tugged the chain to his perineum.  Sam watched, at times stroking himself but always keeping an eye on Dean’s reactions, he was completely gone, using subspace to ignore the constant need to come.  Once most people had had a go with Dean, Sam pulled up the panties again, unclipped the ankle cuffs and pulled Dean through to an annexe where there was a few tables lined up, anchor points in the wood,  a few Subs were locked down, Masters pouring over them, Dean couldn’t make out what was happening but guessed he was away to find out.  There was a man in a chef’s apron and nothing else.  “Hello Sir, we are serving Blueberry pie today.  The only issue is, we don’t have any plates.  Have you anything to eat off of?” 

 

Sam nearly laughed at how cheesy the line was but played along because it was almost as if this party was made specifically for him and Dean.  “Oh I’m sure my Sub will do.  Ill just get him settled.  You can bring the pie over right?”

 

“Yes Sir.”  Sam nodded in affirmation and took Dean to one of the tables where he was clipped in at the ankles.   The lead was fed looped over a strut at the head end of the table, fed back within itself and hooked onto the collar, meaning Dean’s head was kept still.  As soon as the Sub was secured, the ‘chef’ came over with a pie in it’s tray.  Dean watched with wide eyes as the Dom cut a slice and laid it on his stomach carefully.  Dean squirmed with pleasure, the pie was still hot, but not unbearable.  He was adjusting to the feeling when the guy in the apron spoke again, “Would you like some ice cream too?”  He asked, eyes glued to Dean but addressing Sam.  The Dom nodded the man scurried away, returning minutes later with a tub of ice cream and a scoop, cruelly, Sam plopped one scoop of ice scream on each nipple.  The feeling of ice cold and heat made Dean writhe, trying to move the cold away.

 

“No, Dean.  Hold still, or you won’t get any pie.”  Dean would be forever astounded at what the power of pie could do to him, he lay still as he could, Sam used a fork to cut through the crust, running the prongs across Dean’s skin before taking the pie to his face and slowly wrapping his mouth around it.  It was so sensual it had the Sub groaning with need from behind the gag.  When Sam repeated it with the ice cream the gag caught many small whimpers and gasps as the fork ran over the sensitive, cold skin, the prongs feeling sharper for some reason.  The whole thing was great, Dean surrendered himself to the sensations, knowing the constant arousal and teasing was adding up to something huge.  He opened his eyes, not even sure when he had closed them but he found himself and Sam surrounded by other couples, watching entranced.  A deep wave washed over him, Dean tried to process it, it wasn’t humiliation, but it was to do with him feeling exposed.  He was embarrassed but he couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t like it.  He was _proud_ that people found him worthy enough to watch.  He never thought of himself as an exhibitionist but he couldn’t deny how turned on he was with so many eyes on him and Sam.  Dean pulled his eyes away from the crowd and looked up to Sam who was looking down at him, smiling, “they love you Dean.  _I_ love you.”  Sam unclipped the gag and removed the fake cock from his mouth. 

 

Dean accepted the pie offered to him on the end of the fork, he rolled his eyes with pleasure but stayed silent.  Sam carefully fed him small pieces until there was none left on Dean’s stomach, the process seemed very personal somehow, at odds with them being watched by so many people, by the time they were finished most of the guests at the party were round them, either trying to get a spot on another table to try recreate the scene or either pleasuring or being pleasured by their partners.  For a second, Sam considered wiping Dean over with a cloth, but left him with melted ice cream trailing down his chest, sticky areas of blueberry filling across his abdomen, it would add to the effect Sam was aiming for.   The gag was reapplied, Dean’s mouth stuffed again.  The Ankle cuffs and lead were disconnected before the Sub was put to his feet.  Dean was led back to the main reception room, there was a small bed where he was put on his back, laid across the width of the bed, ankles quickly tied to slats running width ways across as well as the main frame, ensuring Dean couldn’t slip up the bed.  He was arranged with his ass near the edge of the bed, his knees bent to allow easy access to his hole.  Sam slowly trailed his fingers over Dean’s cock, making sure it was still rock hard in the panties.  They were removed and pulled down to his ankles where they hung scandalously.  More rope was applied to the ankles and looped around the thigh to keep his knees bent, immobilizing Dean totally.  Finally, the gag was taken out, Dean looked at him questioningly.  “Be as loud as you like Dean, swearing, go for it.  But you still need to ask to come.”

 

“Yes Sir.”  Dean needed Sam in him like yesterday.  There was a very real danger Dean was going to come there and then with Sam’s words. 

 

The sight of his Sub laid out for him, ass exposed and ready for fucking made Sam decided not to pull this out any longer, everyone was watching them now, either up close or from a distance and that is _exactly_ what he wanted.  He teasd the plug out, and thrust it back in, earning a moan of desperation.  The was repeated a few times until Dean was squirming with need and desire, his eyes wide and lust blown.  Sam pulled the plug out, immediately pushing his own rock hard cock at the entrance, he entered slow and steady, Dean was tight but the plug was almost the same size as him so Dean was still well prepped.  Sam managed to get almost all the way down but had to thrust gently to open Dean enoguht to accept his full length, they were flush together, Sam pulled out almost all the way and thrust hard back in until there was a obscene slap of skin against skin.  “Fuck!   Sir, YES!”  Sam smiled and obliged, slamming into him a few more times, profaminites spewing out of Dean.  Sam grabbed the rope encircling Dean’s chest and used it as leverage, setting up a brutal pace of thrusting, thankful he too was wearing a cock ring otherwise He would have already shot his load.

 

With the piston like power Sam was fucking him with, Dean was sure he would be feeling this for days and he couldn’t be happier.  Dean pulled against his bonds, adding to his arousal, he could feel the need, the desperation to come building in his crotch, Sam was hitting his prostate with every stroke.  Before long Dean was even past swearing, no words could formulate how awesome he felt then and there.   Dean opened his mouth willingly when Sam lifted three fingers to his mouth, they pushed down on his tongue and stayed there.  Dean made no attempt to move away or shake free, he kept eye contact with Sam and let his mouth fill with spit, coating the fingers in his mouth, with the ferocity of the fucking, Dean was soon drooling over himself but he just couldn’t give a single fuck.  Sam pulled the fingers away and closed the wet digits around his cock and wasted no time in stripping his cock.

 

AS soon as Sam started jerking off Dean, he stiffened and clamped around Sam’s cock, making him feel even tighter, The Dom could tell Dean was working hard not to come yet, trying to draw this out.  Sam worked Dean’s member, spreading the precome and pushing into the sensitive underside with his thumb.  Dean was past words and now just grunting and screaming with pleasure.  “Please Sir!?  Can I come?”

 

“Not yet.”  Sam teased, he wasn’t going to make Dean wait long but the howl of frustration kicked Sam’s arousal to eleven, he could feel his orgasm building now, he unclipped his own cock ring with quick fingers and fucked into Dean as hard and as fast as he could. 

 

“PLEASE Sir!? PLEASE!? AAAHHHHHHH”  His whole body was quivering, he was going to come, permission or not.

 

“You can come now Dean.”  The feeling of Dean’s orgasm sent Sam over the edge close after.  He had just enough concous thought to make sure Dean’s erupting cock covered the Sub, even giving himself a slight facial, come managing to spurt onto his cheek and chin.

 

The rope dug in as Dean panted, it made him feel secure, safe.  He looked around the room, many couples were standing transfixed, some had dropped to the floor and were fucking right there, Dean couldn’t help but feel smug that he had done that.  He and Sam made people horny as hell, it was hilarious but also like an awesome superpower.  Dean thought in his slightly fucked out brain.  He waited patiently whilst Sam untied him, he squirmed as the plug was slid back into place and the panties slid on.  Sam helped him to stand, he moved to behind and untied his arms. 

 

The fact that Dean’s arms had been tied for a few hours now was starting to worry Sam, he decided to untied them and gave them a rub to help the circulation.  He walked slowly to in front of Dean and gave him a long, passionate kiss, he kissed up to his jaw and whispered in his ear, “kneel Dean.”  As if string on a puppet was cut, Dean sank gracefully to his knees, eyes cast to the floor, Sam placed his hand on top of the sandy blonde hair and spoke to the crowd.  “See the power my Sub has over you all, he takes all of that and gives it to me.  He wears his pleasure with pride.  He is perfect.  He is mine.”  There was a raucous round of applause which cheers, Sam smiled and helped Dean to his feet.  The Sub looked tired but happy, it was time to get back to the cabin and lavish Dean with praise.  Sam hurried them through the cloak room where he pulled his t-shirt back on and went outside, the temperature had dropped significantly, there was a chill in the air.  They couldn’t go back in, Dean would feel too vulnerable snuggling in front of other people and he’d just shrug and mumble himself into sub-drop.  Sam herded a shivering Dean back to the Impala and wrapped the blanket around Dean, he switched on the engine and put the heat on full, Dean was shivering violently but casting nervous looks back at the house.  Sam drove quickly for a few minutes until they were out of sight of the cabin and down a small side road, one that would eventually take them to their own cabin.  “”Dean, I’m sorry I didn’t think it would get this cold.”  Sam apologised as he pulled over,

 

“I-I’m ‘kk-kay.”  Dean stuttered, his teeth rattling together.  Sam just shook his head as he scooted up close to Dean and pulled him close., rubbing the blanket against Dean’s skin to generate heat.  Sam breathed a sigh of relief when Dean leaned into the contact and a quiet content noise rumbled deep in his chest.  He gathered the Sub in his arms, legs stretched out to the driver’s side, Dean’s head nestled on his chest. 

 

“You were so perfect for me Dean, all night, so good.  Let me take care of you now.  I love you.  You are perfect.”  Sam cooed in his ear a constant stream of affection and praise.  He kept up the ministrations until the heat in the car was enough that the goose bumps on Sam’s arms had settled and Dean had long since stopped shivering.  “Ok, Let’s go.”  Sam gently put Dean back onto the seat, noticing how Dean pulled the blanket tight around himself.  Sam raced back to the cabin and got Dean inside and into the warm shower.  He took his time cleaning the mess off of Dean who stood with a tired, gentle smile on his face, looking a lot more relaxed than in the car.  They got into bed together, Dean clung to Sam tightly, he kept up his praise to Dean’s ear until the Sub started snoring gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any fics of a similar nature or knows of any please feel free to put the link in the comments! i think ive read most of the smut out there already!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!!! I've said this before but this time I am REALLY going to have a break. moving house (again) house buying all boring adulty stuff but we shall see if season 5 gets a smutfest treatment at some point in the future

The next morning, Sam made an attempt to look at the laptop, to look and see if there was any weird goings on.  He didn’t want to leave this place, he loved that Dean was feeling better in himself and didn’t want to jeopardise it but there was a small part of Sam that felt guilty for taking so long off the job.  Something caught his eye and his heart sank a little bit. There was news about a man who had died after eating candy, no big deal, thought Sam until he dug deeper and found the candy was laced with razor blades.  He took a deep breath and stood to make some coffee.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out the only other thing he has seen around Dean’s neck.  He placed the amulet on the table and sipped on his coffee.  He was on his third cup when Dean came down the stairs.  Looking bemused as to why Sam wasn’t in bed. 

 

As Dean approached the table his eyes glanced down to his necklace.  He hadn’t even noticed it missing since he had got here.  He could only think of one reason why Sam would have it sitting out.  He fought the panic that rose up in his chest.  His eyes were wide.  He didn’t want to go back to the world where everywhere he went he was chased by the memories of what he had done in Hell. 

 

Sam could tell Dean was unsettled, Sam put his mug down and strode over to Dean and kissed him deeply, claiming him.  When he pulled away Dean’s eye were lidded.  After a few seconds green eyes found his, Sam brushed his cheekbones with his thumbs in a soothing way.  Dean whispered, “No.  I can’t.”

 

 “Dean, there’s a job on.”  Sam reasoned.

 

“I don’t care.  I don’t want to leave!”  Dean could hear how pathetic he sounded but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

“You don’t mean that Dean.  People need our help.  I don’t want to go either but we need to get back out there.  Back on the job.  But we can come back.  We will always come back here.  I love you.  You are my Sub.  But right now I need my brother.

 

A heavy sign escaped from Dean.  He could tell Sam wasn’t going to change his mind and he was right.  People needed them.  To fight the evil things that hid in their closet, under their beds, came out of the shadows at night.  He would eventually have to find a way of living with what he had done.  He prayed he would never have to do anything like he was forced to do in hell ever again.  He knew it would truly break him if that were to happen.  If Dean was being honest he wasn’t sure if he would ever be the same after Hell but Sam had saved him and made him feel better and the memories should be enough to take him through the weeks or months until they could take time to be together like this again.  Sam lifted his chin with a couple of fingers and kissed him again, more gently, reassuringly, whilst reaching for the buckle of one of the wrist cuffs.

 

Sam removed all the cuffs there in the kitchen, but left the collar on.  The pair made their way upstairs so Dean could shower and change on peace without any awkwardness of being naked without the collar.  The collar, to the boys, was more than just a collar.  It was a symbol of who they were at that point.  Without the collar they were just brothers, nothing else.  As it un buckled, Sam gently pulled it off and turned to leave the room immediately, he heard the bathroom door shut before he had even made it to the corridor.

 

 Within the hour everything was packed up and in the Impala.  Dean marched down the stairs and straight to the coffee and his necklace he pulled it on with little ceremony and filled a mug with coffee.  He chugged two mugs before going out to join Sam who was sitting on the bonnet letting the sun warm his face.  “Ready to go?”  Dean asked, he was in brother mode now, he refused to let himself acknowledge how he sun made Sam’s skin look more golden, he blanked himself from admiring the way Sam slid off the bonnet and pulled up to full height.  Instead he slung his duffel bag into the back seat and climbed into the driver’s side.  Sam took his place on the passenger seat and they headed off to Dean with what was actually going to change the world forever.


End file.
